Terrace House: Full Bloom
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Muda, tampan, sukses, dan berkepribadian menarik: Sephiroth adalah pria idaman setiap gadis zaman milenial. Tapi satu: Sephiroth bosan dengan hidupnya yang monoton. Maka suatu hari, atas kesadaran penuh, ia mendaftarkan diri ke sebuah reality show TV lokal.
1. Bab 1

Muda, tampan, sukses, dan berkepribadian menarik: Sephiroth adalah pria idaman setiap gadis zaman milenial. Tapi satu. Sephiroth bosan dengan hidupnya yang monoton. Maka suatu hari, atas kesadaran penuh, ia mendaftarkan diri ke sebuah _reality show_ TV lokal.

* * *

**_Terrace House: Full Bloom_**

.

Disclaimer

FF VII © Square Enix

**.**

**_._**

* * *

**_Bab 1_**

**_._**

Sephiroth Crescent adalah pewaris tunggal sebuah badan riset independen di Midgar. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia lulus dengan predikat _summa cum laude_ dari sekolah bisnis paling bergengsi di seantero jagad. Dia pun telah dipercayai beberapa anak perusahaan oleh ayahnya, dan prestasi-prestasinya selama mengembangkan bisnis sungguh mengagumkan, sampai-sampai jika seseorang menulis biografinya, buku itu akan jadi buku paling laris di kalangan pengamat ekonomi.

Dari segi materi, pemuda bermata hijau itu punya segalanya: apartemen mewah dengan kolam renang sendiri di sektor terelit Midgar, mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru, baju-baju termahal, **jet pribadi**, bahkan sebuah **pantai privat**!

Meskipun dia bukan tipe yang suka menyombongkan diri, atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak peduli pada pendapat orang terhadapnya, perusaahan-perusahannya sudah terkenal sering menggelar acara amal. Tentu saja, banyak motif yang melatarbelakangi kontribusinya dalam bidang sosial ini, namun dari luar, ia tampak sebagai orang yang sangat murah hati.

Dari segi kehidupan pribadi, Sephiroth bukan orang yang kesepian. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu luangnya dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Biasanya mereka tetap membahas soal bisnis atau topik-topik berbobot lainnya, tapi tak jarang juga mereka pergi bersama dan bersenang-senang. Keempat pemuda sukses berusia akhir dua puluhan itu bahkan diam-diam membentuk sebuah grup _band_ bernama SOLDIER, yang diam-diam sudah merekam _single_ pertama mereka: "_Loveless_".

Memang, dari segi romansa, pemuda berambut keperakan itu belum dapat membanggakan apapun. Bukan karena tak ada gadis yang jatuh cinta kepadanya, tapi karena orangnya sendiri belum terlalu ingin memikirkannya. Perceraian ayah dan ibunya menahan perjaka tampan itu untuk terlalu cepat menceburkan diri dalam urusan asmara. Ia bahkan mempertimbangkan untuk tidak menikah, entahlah. Tapi tetap saja, dengan atau tanpa seorang kekasih, hidupnya masih menyenangkan. Dia adalah _Icon Man_ di seantero kota metropolitan itu. Jutawan muda, _philanthropist_, punya teknologi terbaru, dan masih _single_.

Namun, ada satu masalahnya: sudah lama pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu merasakan hampanya hidup. Bukan karena dia kurang kegiatan ataupun tak ada ambisi. Sudah disebutkan di atas, itu sama sekali bukan masalahnya. Justru, kesibukannya yang seakan tiada akhir itu makin lama makin monoton baginya. Ia bosan dan sungguh butuh mencari angin segar.

Sore itu, dia dan gengnya akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya. Mereka berendam di dalam _jacuzzi_ yang diisi anggur merah, agar terkesan mewah sekaligus untuk perawatan kulitnya. Pengurus rumah pribadinya, seorang lelaki berusia senja, sengaja menaburkan kelopak mawar merah di atasnya, memberi sentuhan romantis dalam suasana sore itu.

Teman-temannya berdatangan. Salah seorang di antaranya, Zack Fair, tampak sangat terpukau dengan inovasi baru acara berendam Sephiroth. Segera dikeluarkannya sebuah piranti kecil, kemudian dimulainya _live streaming_ di sebuah media sosial yang lagi ngetrend jaman sekarang.

Dua sohibnya yang lain, Angeal Hewley dan Genesis Rhapsodos, bergabung di dalam video yang telah menjadi konsumsi publik dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik itu. Puluhan komentar bombastis membombardir akun media sosial Zack, membuatnya semakin bersemangat dari detik ke detik.

Sementara itu, Sephiroth yang sudah merendam setengah badannya malah tampak bosan. Ia menghela napas panjang berulang kali.

"Ada apa, Seph? Bete abis kayaknya," celetuk Genesis, menjauh dari kamera. Pria berambut merah itu adalah pecinta puisi, sekaligus inisiator grup band mereka. Dialah yang menciptakan lirik-lirik lagu orisinil SOLDIER, sekaligus jadi _lead vocal_ dan pianisnya. Ia masih berusaha meraih buku puisinya untuk dibaca di pinggiran _jacuzzi_.

"Biasalah," jawab Seph malas-malasan. Apapun yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang, semua temannya sudah tahu: rasa bosan akut ini. Hanya, tak ada yang menganggapnya serius.

"_Itu hal wajar_," kata Angeal, sosok paling dewasa dalam geng mereka. "_Semua orang menginginkan hal yang ideal, tapi setelah terpapar realita yang tak ideal, mereka akhirnya menyesuaikan ekspektasi-ekspektasinya dengan keadaan. Dan lama-lama, karena semua jadi gampang ditebak, menjadi bosan adalah akibatnya."_

Orang itu sedang menyetel musik klasik dengan piringan hitam, koleksi antik Sepiroth yang menjadi benda kesukaannya di apartemen tersebut.

"Ada vodka? Aku sedang ingin melepas penat," usulnya.

"Langsung tancap gas?" timpal Genesis yang segera keluar dari kolam dan menyusulnya.

Asisten rumah tangga Sephiroth langsung memenuhi permintaan si pria tegap berotot itu saat itu juga.

Dua gelas kecil berpantat tebal diisi dengan cairan bening yang samar berbau alkohol. Angeal segera menenggak cairan itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Mereka mulai rileks. Percakapan-percakapan ringan pun diangkat, dan tak lama, tawa mulai terdengar. Sephiroth pun menyalakan televisi yang ada di seberang ruangan. Acara yang ditampilkan pada saat itu adalah sebuah _reality show_ paling hits. Judul acara itu _Terrrace House_.

"_Terrace House_ ya?" Sephiroth bergumam tanpa sadar.

_Terrace House_ adalah sebuah acara tanpa naskah yang pemainnya adalah orang-orang biasa. Enam orang, tiga pria dan sisanya wanita, dikumpulkan untuk hidup bersama selama minimal enam bulan di sebuah rumah cantik di suatu tempat di pinggiran Midgar. Singkatnya, itu adalah drama spontan yang jalan ceritanya dibiarkan berkembang dengan natural tanpa diarahkan. Acara TV itu ditayangkan setiap hari, segera setelah masa _shooting_-nya berakhir. Tentu saja demi meraup untung yang sebesar-besarnya, hanya bagian yang cukup menarik yang ditayangkan, dan yang tidak terlalu penting dibuang. Sekarang, _season_ dua sudah hampir berakhir. Judul _season_ itu adalah _Terrace House: City Living._

Di layar, seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda sedang berduaan di restoran di atas gedung pencakar langit, membicarakan tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Singkatnya sang pria ingin menyusul gadis yang bekerja sebagai guru di daerah terpencil itu.

_"Suatu saat, aku pasti akan menemukanmu lagi. Pasti. Aku yakin."_

Genesis, yang perhatiannya ikut tersedot drama tersebut menggumam tak jelas tentang betapa telenovelanya ucapan pria tadi. Tak mungkin tayangan itu tak ada naskahnya cibirnya. Tapi Sephiroth tidak menghiraukannya. Sekarang ia sedang mempertimbangkan ide gila yang mungkin saja akan dicobanya segera.

_"Jodoh pasti bertemu. Jika kamu jodohku, maka kita akan bersama."_

"Klise sekali," ujar Angeal menenggak cairan bening yang membakar kerongkongannya. "Andai hidup sesederhana itu."

"Itu dia yang kubutuhkan!" mendadak Sephiroth yang biasanya datar setengah berseru. Sontak perhatian kawan-kawannya terfokus padanya.

Sephiroth berdiri tiba-tiba. Ulangnya, "Itu yang kubutuhkan. Klise. Penyederhanaan hidup."

Pria bersurai perak itu menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan serius.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan mendaftarkan diri ke acara itu._ Terrrace House._"

Ruangan itu mendadak hening. Lalu, serentak kawan-kawannya menjelaskan padanya betapa gilanya ide itu.

"Kurasa dia masuk angin," Angeal bertutur.

"Dia sepertinya kesambar petir sehingga sarafnya kacau semua," timpal Genesis.

"Kesurupan mungkin," tambah Zack.

"Tuan Muda, mau saya buatkan susu hangat?" bahkan asistennya yang tak biasa ikut dalam pembicaraan itu ikut menimbrung dengan nada khawatir.

Seph berkacak pinggang. "Terserah kalian mau bilang apa. Tapi keputusan ini sudah bulat."

Dia pun keluar dari kolam merah itu. Asistennya segera mengenakan _robe_ di tubuhnya yang indah, yang tetap berhasil membuat teman-temannya yang sesama jenis itu terpukau.

"Kalau kamunya saja setampan itu, tidak mungkin pria-pria yang lain punya kesempatan. Acaranya bakalan jadi tidak menarik," kata Genesis, berusaha membuat niatan aneh temannya itu urung. Kemudian ia menempelkan jarinya di janggut. "Tapi selalu ada kemungkinan para pria itu tertarik padamu juga. Itu pasti bakalan seru."

"Kalau ada hal yang bisa membuat penampilanku biasa-biasa saja, akan kulakukan."

Genesis yang mendapatkan tatapan penuh determinasi itu tak dapat mengelak lagi. "Yah, sebenarnya asal kamu tak terlalu sering bertelanjang dada, itu bisa diatur, sih. Dengan _style_ baju yang agak kampungan. Tapi aku nggak yakin _pride_-mu akan mengizinkannya."

"Akan kulakukan," sumpahnya dengan tenang, kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Ditariknya keluar komputer jinjing yang tersimpan di dalam laci meja kopi di dekat mereka.

"Kalau ayahmu sampai tahu, dia bakalan marah besar."

"Dia baru akan tahu setelah masa pengambilan gambar selesai. Dan, sebagai catatan, dia tidak pernah nonton TV. Katanya acara-acara TV bikin bodoh," ujarnya. Tak lama kemudian jari-jarinya sudah bergerak cepat di atas _keyboard_.

"Tapi kan pegawainya pada nonton. Pasti berita itu akan sampai padanya…" Zack tampak ragu, "yah, sehari setelah _shooting_-nya selesai, dan yang jelas itu sudah terlambat. Kamu benar."

Zack tadi mendapat lirikan maut Sephiroth dan terpaksa mengoreksi ketidaksetujuannya. Aduh. Jika Sephiroth sudah berpendapat maka tiada seorang pun di muka Gaia yang dapat menentangnya.

Kemudian Genesis menjentikkan jari, seakan sudah menemukan alasan paling mutakhir.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu yang banyak itu? Mereka akan semrawut tanpa sosok pemimpinnya. Coba pikirkan pabrik obat di sektor enam? Lalu rumah sakit yang baru dibangun dua bulan lalu itu."

"Semua perusahaanku diatur oleh _artificial intelligent _dan _augmented analytics_, ingat? Selama tidak ada masalah yang terlalu rumit, perusahaan-perusahaan itu akan aman. Tapi, untuk jaminan, bagaimana kalau posisimu di perusahaan tempatmu bekerja di sana kunaikkan jadi CEO? Mungkin kamu akan sangat berguna."

Mata Genesis berbinar, dan dalam sekejap semua keberatannya hilang.

"Aku akan membantu kalian juga dalam satu hal—sebutkan saja. Asalkan kalian mendukungku dalam hal ini," sambung Sephiroth. Pada dasarnya, dia sedang menggunakan status dan kekuatan finansialnya untuk menyogok orang lain.

Zack setuju dengan segera.

Dan kini, tinggal Sephiroth dan lawan terberatnya.

"Aku nggak yakin, Seph. Menurutku ini tidakan yang tak bertanggung jawab. Aku khawatir padamu," ujar Angeal.

Jari-jari Seph berhenti menari. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Nggak bolehkah Aku mencicipi hidup normal, Angeal?" Sephiroth mengangkat laptopnya. "Laptop ini? Vodka di tanganmu? Bahkan pasta gigiku sendiri, aku tak tahu harganya."

Angeal mendesah. Memang, bertahun-tahun dia tahu pria super kaya ini tak hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Angeal benar-benar tahu kesehariannya. Dari pagi sampai malam isi harinya hanya masalah kerjaan. Sephiroth bahkan terkadang ada di dua belahan Gaia yang berbeda dalam 48 jam. Ia ke sana kemari dengan pesawat paling mewah, menilik proyek, lah, _meeting_ dengan investor, lah, namun tidak pernah pergi berbelanja, apalagi memasak makanannya sendiri. Melihat menunya yang sangat diatur oleh ahli gizi keluarganya, juga terkadang membuat Angeal kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Aku merasa seperti _zombie_ yang hanya bergerak tapi nggak benar-benar hidup."

Suara bass Sephiroth masih kalem, hanya saja sekarang Angeal sedikit melunak. Orang itu benar-benar menginginkan sebuah _escape _dari rutinitasnya yang gila. Terlebih lagi, sepertinya ia tak hanya menginginkannya. Ia _membutuhkannya_.

"Baik," putus Angeal. "Mari kita lihat dulu, apa kamu lolos tahap seleksi. Yang jelas, pasti banyak sekali peminat acara yang menawarkan jodoh instan macam itu. Kalau kamu lolos, baru kita bicarakan lagi nanti."

Sebuah lengkungan terbentuk di atas dagu yang bagaikan lebah bergantung itu. Ditekkannya tombol 'kirim'. Formulir pendaftaran itupun melesat ke server penyelenggara, menjaga dadanya tetap berdebar selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

.

.

Kesibukan sebagai pewaris _Midgar Research Institute Headquarter_ berlanjut. Di luar perkiraannya, itu adalah bulan yang melelahkan. Ayahnya ternyata juga mengambil lebih banyak libur dari yang seharusnya, sehingga dialah yang diminta mengurusi usaha utama keluarga: badan riset tersebut. Ketiga sahabatnya tak heran melihatnya kalang kabut ke sana kemari untuk meeting dan negosiasi, karena bulan itu ternyata banyak tenan super penting yang tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengannya. Hebatnya, Sephiroth masih menyempatkan memasang notifikasi khusus di ponselnya, sehingga jika suatu waktu email yang dinanti-nantinya tiba, dia bisa langsung mengetahuinya.

Pada suatu sore, setelah puluhan _meeting_ dan ratusan telepon, pria jangkung tersebut akhirnya bisa bersantai di kolam renangnya. Kebetulan, Genesis dan Angeal juga sedang bisa diajak bertemu.

"Jadi? Sudah dapat balasan?" celetuk Angeal dari atas kursi santai, sambil lalu membalik-balik halaman koran. Di sampingnya, Genesis, masih dengan buku puisinya, menikmati segelas _Mors_ dengan lemon.

"Belum," jawab Seph santai. Mungkin, surat lamarannya tak semeyakinkan itu. Maksudnya, orang sebesar dia, yang namanya dengan mudah ditemukan di _moggle, _mungkin bukan yang mereka cari. Lagi pula, target audiens dari tayangan tersebut kan, jelas bukan milyarder sepertinya. Orang-orang akan terpukul oleh kenyataan bahwa kesenjangan sosial itu nyata, begitu mengetahui siapa Sephiroth.

Pria itu kemudian timbul tenggelam di dalam kolam, seakan tidak ada masalah, padahal ia sedikit kecewa.

"Sephiroth Crescent tanpa pakaian merupakan pemandangan yang sulit diabaikan. Bagaimana kalau kamera menangkap gerakan _freestyle_-nya yang sempurna ini?" Genesis berdecak-decak khawatir.

Pernyataan yang mengundang pertanyaan itu juga akhirnya dimaklumi oleh Angeal, mengingat ucapan Genesis tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Yah, tapi syukurlah dia tak pernah menerima balasan dari produsernya."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sephiroth berbunyi. Angeal dan Genesis saling melotot membaca _headline_ pengingat tersebut.

Tak sampai sedetik, Angeal sudah mematikan alarm yang secara mengagetkan, diatur cukup keras itu.

"Dia lolos!" bisik Genesis, senang dan cemas di waktu yang bersamaan. Mereka memerhatikan rambut keperakan panjang yang mengambang dengan anggun sambil bergerak menjauh di atas air.

"Sebaiknya kita hapus email itu."

"Aku setuju."

Beberapa saat kemudian, asisten pribadi Sephiroth berlari keluar sambil membawa ponsel yang lain.

"Tuan Muda, ada alarm berbunyi."

Terlambat! Angeal dan Genesis tak berkutik sewaktu teman mereka itu berenang balik secepat kilat. Lagi-lagi asistennya itu mengenakan handuk panjang pada tubuh tuannya yang basah kuyup.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sephiroth untuk memergoki rencana Angeal dan Genesis. Ya, dia tahu, seharusnya ponsel yang diletakkannya di meja kaca berdering juga. Ketika dicek, email itu ada di folder "sampah".

Dilemparnya sebuah sorotan dingin kepada dua orang itu sampai mati kutu.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian, kedua pria itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sephiroth masuk ke rumah.

Dengan tak terburu-buru sedikitpun, Seph mengakses email menggunakan laptop yang sama, yang masih berada di laci meja kopi. Tak ada penjelasan lain, selain bahwa Sephiroth punya banyak laptop, begitu pula dengan telepon genggam, mungkin sebuah di setiap laci rumahnya. Percuma saja menyabotase salah satu _gadget_-nya yang melimpah.

"Padahal kamu bisa langsung buka emailnya pakai telepon genggam," usul Angeal.

Ia ingin melihat email itu secara pantas, katanya dengan tenang. Akal-akalan tidak menyenangkan kedua sohibnya tadi sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi. Mereka duduk rukun di sofa kulit itu, membaca judul email.

"_Terrace House_: Konfirmasi Member _Terrace House_ _Season_ 3\. Kepada yang terhormat, Tuan Crescent di tempat."

Lirih Seph menggumamkan, dengan penuh penghayatan, isi surat elektronik tersebut.

"Konfirmasi Anda kami nantikan sebelum—"

Satu minggu setelahnya.

_Et voila!_

"Seph, kamu yakin mau melakukan—" Angeal terpotong suara _keyboard_ yang sudah diketuk-ketuk. Dengan kecepatan mengetik Sephiroth, serta kerangka email formal yang sudah dimilikinya di dalam otaknya sejak lama, tak ada setengah menit surat elektronik itu sudah dapat dibalas kembali.

"Tunggu, Sephy! Kamu nggak boleh langsug kirim! Pertama, kamu masih punya kesempatan untuk mematangkan keputusan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kedua, karena nanti kamu akan dikira _desperate_!" untunglah Genesis dapat mengendalikan situasi.

Telunjuk pria itu berhasil ditahan tepat waktu; sebelum tombol 'kirim' ditekan. Namun ekspresinya beku. Ia tidak mau mengubah keputusannya.

Akhirnya Genesis dan Angeal pun tersadar. Tak ada satupun yang bisa dilakukan selain mendukung si Kepala Batu satu ini.

Di luar dugaan, Sephiroth menurunkan temboknya sedikit. Ia bertanya kepada kedua kawannya, "Kalau aku tetap ikut acara ini, apa kalian akan membenciku?"

"Tentu tidak, Seph," kata Angeal dan Genesis kompak.

"Kami cuma khawatir, kamu yang sudah lama sekali tidak keluar dari sangkar, lupa, betapa bengisnya dunia di luar sana."

"Kalau kalian membantu aku, mungkin aku nggak perlu melakukan ini sendirian, bukan?" balas pria itu, mengeluarkan unek-unek sebenarnya. "Aku rasa, selama program itu berlangsung, kita masih bisa bertemu. Kuharap kalian mau mendukungku. Sekali ini saja."

Mereka berdua meringis, tapi dalam hati teriris. Padahal, selama ini mereka selalu berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik. Kadang, memang, apa yang mereka anggap baik, tidak sejalan dengan pemikiran Sephiroth.

Bertatap-tatapan, akhirnya mereka menyerah.

"Oke," jawab keduanya berbarengan lagi.

"Tapi," lanjut Angeal, "berjanjilah kamu takkan melakukan hal apapun yang dapat mencoreng nama baik keluargamu."

Seph mengangguk cepat. Sebuah senyum puas terkembang di bibirnya.

Satu masalah sudah selesai. Seph merasa lega.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, boleh tidak aku melihat formulir pendaftaranmu?"

Usul Genesis mendapat dukungan Angeal.

Sephiroth menunjukkan layar laptopnya, dan, dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius tanpa berkata apa-apa, kembali masuk ke kolam renang.

"'Nama: Sephiroth Crescent.' Wah, tak tanggung-tanggung. Dia memasang foto _close up_ terbaiknya. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa melewatkan tatapan mata penuh tekad itu," komentar Genesis.

"Mari kita baca motif registrasinya. Ah, ini dia! 'Motif mendaftar: Dunia ini bagaikan panggung sandirwara..."

Mereka berkonsentrasi memahami karya sastra yang ditorehkan oleh imajinasi jenius kawannya. Selama kuliah, salah satu pelajaran yang digemari Sephiroth adalah psikologi. Karenanya, sekarang ia pintar membaca mau orang, dan bagiamana membuat orang itu seakan-akan bisa mendapatkan keinginannya.

Genesis terkakak. "Jelas sekali apapun yang ditulisnya jauh banget dari motivasinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kalau aku jadi produsernya, melihat cowok muda, tampan, sukses, berkepribadian menarik yang menawarkan diri untuk jadi misterius demi menemukan gadis yang melihat dirinya dan bukan statusnya, aku seratus persen bakal memberinya kesempatan. Sama seperti Sephy, _Terrace House _membutuhkan sebuah terobosan! Seorang malaikat bersayap satu yang jatuh dari langit! Yakin, deh, dengan adanya pria setampan dirinya, _rating_-nya akan melejit. Apalagi mengingat romansa adalah bagian yang paling dicari-cari dalam progam ini." Genesis mengacungkan jempol ke larah kolam renang. "Seph, kamu jenius!"

Beberapa minggu berikutnya, Sephiroth dan Genesis sering dipergoki belanja pakaian di _department store_berharga miring di luar Sektor 1. Untunglah dia bukan artis—belum—sehingga media massa tidak gempar meliputnya.

.

.

.

_**to be continued**_

* * *

a/n: Hello world! This is RA speaking. I'm back!

Akhirnya bisa post fiction lagi setelah terluntang-lantung di atas ketidakjelasan hidup.

Saia sudah memulai sebuah babak baru dalam panggung sandiwara ini. Akhirnya setelah 6 tahun yang panjang, saia mendapatkan S.T.. Dan sekarang, muncul bos baru: M.T. yang juga harus dikalahkan. Doakan aku ya!

Beberapa dari pembaca setia saia sepertinya sudah tau kalau saia melanglang buana ke negara matahari terbit buat menimba ilmu (bukan nimba air sumur, ya, tapi ngos-ngosannya sama aja sih). Daaan sekarang saia lagi di negara matahari telat terbit hahaha. Bersyukur banget ada di sini, menghirup udara segar baru dan melihat pemandangan baru.

Tapi, sama seperti hidup Akang Sephy, ketika kita merasa sudah sukses, kita akan selalu menemukan masalah baru yang semoga aja mendorong kita ke arah yang lebih baik.

Saia nulis fiction ini karena lagi gabut aja, dan pas itu seperti biasa secara acak tersengat imajinasi tegangan tinggi. Setelah merenung panjang, saia memutuskan bahwa karakter yang sangat tidak manusiawi ini masih punya kesempatan buat punya romansa. Maka dari itu, di sini saia ingin fokus pada sisi romansa yang mungkin saja dimiliki seorang Sephiroth. Tapi, karena nulis cerita normal tentang Sephiroth setelah dia jadi sinting itu setengah mustahil, di sini saia pakai Sephiroth in Crisis Core, ketika dia masih bisa bersosialisasi biasa tanpa harus membasmi umat manusia.

Tebak dong siapa heroine di cerita ini! Hehe!

Anyways, segitu dulu! Udah lama nggak aktif bikin saia kaku nulis a/n.

Selamat menikmati akhir pekan! Bon week end!


	2. Bab 2

**Bab 2**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian di stasiun kereta. Sebuah koper murahan berukuran seratus liter digeledeknya. Bawaan sebanyak itu sebenarnya tak terlalu banyak untuk perantauannya enam bulan ke depan.

Tanpa orang-orang yang biasa mengawalnya, langkahnya sedikit gontai. Padahal, ia sendiri yang memaksa meraka segera pergi setelah dia turun dari mobil.

"Peron 4..."

Tubuhnya yang semampai membantunya membaca petunjuk arah. Beberapa menit berikutnya dia sudah duduk di dalam kereta bersama orang-orang lain, yang jelas langsung tertarik pada surai panjangnya.

Ah, rambutnya itu juga menjadi sumber perdebatan tiada akhir. Hidup di dunia yang berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan, selama ini Sephiroth dibebaskan memutuskan benda itu mau diapakan. Apalagi, di kalangan orang-orang kaya _Eastern Continent_, ketidaklumrahan dalam hal berpenampilan sering kali dinilai sebagai sebuah pernyataan, bahwa pendapat orang tak mampu mengatur mereka.

Jujur saja, terlepas dari segala jenis pendapat orang lain, Sephiroth lebih suka rambutnya panjang daripada pendek. Ada banyak alasannya. Tapi yang jelas, selama ini bukan dia yang harus repot-repot mengeramasi, membubuhi _conditioner, _mengoleskan serum, minyak pewangi, dan segudang produk perawatan lainnya ke mahkota 'kebangsawanannya' itu.

Genesis pernah usul supaya rambutnya itu dipotong pendek. Bagaimanapun, itulah penampilan yang wajar bagi para pria di luar sana. Mendengarnya, wajah Sephiroth mendadak masam. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mencapai kepanjangan yang disukainya. Jika hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dipertahankannya selama mengikuti acara tersebut, itu adalah rambutnya.

Satu-satunya alasan yang kemudian memaksanya membuat janji dengan _hairstylist_ adalah komentar dari asisten pribadinya. Beliau menyebutkan secara mendetail ritual perawatan yang nantinya harus Sephiroth lakukan sendiri. Penjelasan yang memakan waktu dua puluh menit itu membuatnya insyaf di tempat.

Pada kenyataannya, Sephiroth terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan absen panjangnya itu sehingga dia benar-benar kelupaan pergi ke salon. Sekarang ia harus membuat alasan logis tentang penampilannya itu untuk khalayak umum penikmat _Terrace House_.

Gerbong tempatnya berada pun mulai penuh. Untuk mengurangi perhatian manusia-manusia yang lalu lalang di dekatnya, si Perak mengikatnya dan mengenakan tudung jaket untuk menyembunyikan helai-helai perak itu.

Dan kereta pun bergerak maju tepat di jam dua belas siang.

.

.

Gerbong-gerbong besi itu berhenti di Sektor 3. Mulai dari sana, ia harus mencari alat transportasinya sendiri.

Normalnya, pria kaya itu hanya butuh menekan beberapa tombol ponsel, dan dalam beberapa menit sebuah helikopter siap mengantaranya ke manapun. Kini, lain lagi ceritanya. Jika ia tak ingin status ekonominya cepat terbongkar, ia harus menahan diri.

Akhirnya, pemuda rupawan itu memesan taksi.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sephiroth sampai ke sebuah rumah di pinggir danau. Lalu, ia mendapati dirinya tercengang.

Amboi! Rumah itu bukan rumah biasa. Bahkan dirinya pun harus menarik napas kagum.

Keindahan tempat peristirahatan terpencil itu sungguh memukaunya. Permukaan danau yang tenang memantulkan warna langit. Pantulan itu terdistorsi ketika air berriak ditiup angin. Burung-burung tampak berterbangan di atas pepohonan yang membingkainya. Di sana juga hawanya lebih sejuk dari tempatnya tinggal.

Berdiri di tempat terbuka itu, dirinya baru menyadari betapa memuakkannya udara Midgar. Nanti, setelah pensiun, ia harus tinggal di rumah seperti ini, di tempat yang letaknya di luar tembok baja kota itu.

Entah kapan itu akan terjadi. Ayahnya sudah hampir tujuh puluh tahun dan masih belum menunjukkan indikasi ingin pensiun. Apalagi dirinya nanti! Apalagi kalau dia tidak menikah! Hm.

Mendekati rumah, pemuda itu membuka pintu oranye di samping garasi, lalu mulai melucuti tali sepatunya. Untunglah dia ingat, di sana tidak ada siapapun yang akan merapikan sepatunya. Ia menyusun sebisanya sepatu kulit berukuran besar itu, lalu membuka pintu.

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah _kitchen counter_ dan sebuah _wash basin. _Ia nyaris tak percaya dapur sekecil itu akan digunakan enam orang. Ukuran dapur rumah favoritnya mungkin tiga, empat kalinya. Bahkan rumah asisten pribadinya memiliki dapur yang lebin besar. Tapi, setidaknya dapur tersebut juga ditata dengan estetika yang menyenangkan indera pengelihatannya.

"_Yah, aku juga nggak bisa masak,"_ batinnya mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Hal kedua yang dilihatnya, adalah seorang gadis, duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Gadis itu berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

"Selamat siang."

Sadar akan keberadaan kamera tersembunyi yang mungkin saja mendistori karakternya di depan publik secara semena-mena, disunggingkannya sebuah senyum simpul dan diucapkannya salam.

Perlahan, pemuda itu meletakkan kopernya dan duduk di seberang sang gadis. Dara itu masih menyunggingkan senyumannya saat Seph membuka kerudungnya, membebaskan kembali surai indahnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya seramah yang dia bisa.

"Belum lama," jawab si gadis.

Seph memandangi wajah anak itu. Dia muda. Jauh lebih muda dari dirinya yang jelas. Gadis itu menyembunyikan keterpukauannya, entah akan penampilan, atau akan suara indah Sephiroth, dengan sebuah cengiran lugu.

Sephiroth tahu, salah satu hal yang dicobanya di sini adalah berpura-pura tertarik pada seorang lawan jenis. Walaupun niatnya itu hanya didasari rasa bosan, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk asal pilih.

_"Bukan yang ini," _batin pria itu, melakukan eliminasi instan.

Dia kira, dia hanya sedang menjalankan rencananya: menetapkan siapa yang akan dia kejar selama enam bulan ke depan. Namun, yang tak Sephiroth sadari adalah, dalam hati kecilnya, ia juga sedang menimbang-nimbang kelayakan perempuan itu bersanding dengannya. Dengan kata lain, yang ia tolak adalah kemungkinan gadis ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya, atau setidaknya, kekasihnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Marlene!"

"Sephiroth," balasnya tanpa berpikir sambil tersenyum lagi. Ia tidak mau menggunakan nama samaran, tapi ia juga tak mau orang tahu siapa dirinya. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berharap dirinya tidak terlalu mudah dilacak.

"Salam kenal, Nona Marlene," ia berhasil mempertahankan senyum ramahnya. Batinnya mulai gusar. Bagaimana kalau kedoknya cepat terbongkar?

"Berapa usiamu?" ujarnya lagi, sambil menepis kekhawatirannya sendiri.

Sepanjang percakapan, gadis itu nyaris kehabisan kata-kata. Mungkin karena pria setampan dirinya menunjukkan keingintahuan padanya. Untung mereka belum sampai kepada pembicaraan yang terlalu serius ketika peserta wanita ke dua masuk. Wanita muda lainnya yang bernama Yuffie.

Dalam hati, lagi-lagi Sephiroth membatin, _bukan dia._ Kali ini alasannya terlalu pendek. Dan bawel.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda ceria menyusulnya. Biggs namanya.

Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang sejenak, dan ruang makan itu perlahan jadi lebih hidup. Ketiga manusia itu memiliki keceriaan yang tak pernah dimiliki Seph seumur hidupnya. Mereka... berisik. Ia tak tahu apakah ia akan tahan mendekam bersama makhluk-makhluk menyilaukan itu selama setengah tahun.

Dalam hati ia berharap, peserta selanjutnya, wanita terakhir dalam _season_ itu, akan menyelamatkannya.

Dan pintu pun diketuk. Sephiroth tak ragu memberikan seluruh perhatiannya ke sana. Yang ini pasti seorang wanita!

Benar saja! Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. Rambut panjang gelap menjuntai dari sana. Wanita bertubuh rampung tu masuk, memberi salam, dan langsung membereskan sepatu-sepatu yang berserakan di depan pintu.

"Rajinnya!" puji Biggs.

Sephiroth masih menadah dagunya dengan tangan ketika ia melihat wujud utuh wanita itu.

Seorang gadis bermata lebar, dibalut _onepiece _biru dan _cardigan_ berwarna putih. Harus dicatat: Seph tidak membenci gaya berpakaiannya. Dan yang terpenting, tidak ada senyuman lebar konyol seperti yang dilihatnya seperempat jam terakhir.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima belas menit itu, ia merasa bersemangat kembali.

"Halo," ia tersenyum simpul. "Perkenalkan, namaku Tifa Lockhart."

Biggs tersenyum sambil mempersilakanya duduk. Sudah tidak perlu ditanya laki-laki ini juga tertarik padanya. Tapi, lelaki macam dia tak mungkin mengalahkan pesona seorang Sephiroth.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu mulai mengendus sedikit aroma persaingan dalam ruangan itu. Tinggal satu peserta pria lagi, dan ia akan dapat melihat siapa saja pesaingnya. Ah, sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting. Ia tak mungkin kalah.

Wanita itu berkenalan dengan mereka. Ia menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu.

Ternyata, Tifa tidak menatap Seph selama yang diperkirakannya. Pengendalian diri yang fantastis. Walaupun tidak diragukan, gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya waktu menyodorkan senyum padanya. Pertanda bagus!

Kemudian, peserta terakhir masuk, dan setelah berkenalan, mereka berencana berbelanja bahan makan malam di supermarket terdekat.

.

Ini hari pertama dari musim ketiga, dan inilah keenam pesertanya. Potongan pertama puzzle _Terrace House: Full Bloom_ terungkap sudah.

Peserta pertama, Marlene Wallace, hampir 19 tahun. Mahasiswi tingkat pertama sebuah universitas swasta di Midgar. Pembawaannya cenderung ceria. Selain belajar, kegiatan sehari-harinya adalah membantu kakaknya mengurus restoran keluarga. Motif mengikuti _Terrace House_ adalah 'ingin hidup di dalam drama'. Hobinya menanam bunga dan memasak.

Kemudian peserta berikutnya adalah Sephiroth. Sangat sedikit yang diketahui tentangnya selain usianya yang 27 tahun, serta fakta bahwa dia tidak pernah terlibat romansa sebelumnya (ini mengundang ketertarikan dari ketiga gadis di depannya). Dia _berpura-pura_ bekerja _freelance_ di luar negeri sebagai penulis blog di bidang saham. Mengikuti _Terrace House_ karena bosan dengan rutinitasnya dan ingin menikmati suasana pinggiran kota.

Ke tiga, Yuffie Kisaragi. Gadis itu mengaku berusia 25 tahun, tapi, dinilai sikapnya yang masih kekanak-kanakan, mereka mencurigainya sebagai wanita di bawah umur. Dia bekerja sebagai _snowboarder_ profesional dan sekarang mencoba membuat merek pakaian olahraga musim dinginnya sendiri. Tidak buruk, Yuffie, tidak buruk. Yang jelas, gadis ini paling berisik di antara yang lain, tapi juga yang paling ceria—kalau Seph harus berdiri dekat-dekat, keceriaan gadis itu pasti akan membakarnya.

Ke empat, seorang laki-laki 22 tahun bernama Biggs Domino, baru saja menamatkan kuliahnya, dan sekarang berusaha menjadi kandidat pemain di olimpiade _hockey_ nasional tahun depan. Di antara peserta pria, dia yang paling tidak menarik secara fisik (dua peserta yang lain benar-benar di atas rata-rata!), tapi harus diakui dia punya energi positif paling besar. Belakangan Seph menyimpulkan, dari lirikan matanya ke seberang, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Marlene.

Ke lima, Tifa Lockhart. Satu-satunya yang langsung menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Dia berprofesi sebagai model, meski ini tak bisa diklarifikasi di _moggle: _mungkin dia belum seterkenal itu. Usianya tidak disebutkan, tapi yang jelas tidak semuda Marlene, dan tidak setua Yuffie. Kelihatan kalem, tetapi menyimpan keberanian di balik sorot mata sayunya itu - oh, ya, itu bukan hal yang terlalu sulit untuk ditunjukkan. Berpenampilan sangat _girly_, namun ada kekuatan yang bersembunyi di balik penampakannya, sampai-sampai kalau dia mengaku sebagai _cowgirl_, mereka semua akan langsung percaya. Dia berasal dari Sektor 7 Midgar, sektor kumuh yang sempat membuat Sephiroth tak habis pikir.

Dan peserta terakhir adalah Vincent Valentine, juga seorang model, tapi sekali lihat juga kelihatan bahwa orangnya pendiam, pemurung, dan penyendiri. Dari luar, mungkin ia sama menariknya dengan Sephiroth. Yang paling menawan dari dirinya; yang menyedot perhatian yang berlebihan, adalah matanya yang semerah darah. Rambutnya yang gelap dipangkas pendek, dengan ini benar-benar membuat rambut perak Seph tampak mencolok. Mungkin usianya tak jauh dari Sephiroth. Dia tidak berbicara banyak tentang dirinya, namun firasat Seph mengatakan bahwa orang inilah sainganya.

.

"Kalau gitu, kita beberes sebentar, terus kumpul lagi di sini jam lima sore, ya!"

Kerumunan di meja makan itu pun bubar.

Yang pertama mereka lakukan adalah masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Di rumah itu ada dua kamar besar. Kamar pria ada di lantai satu, sementara kamar wanita di lantai dua.

Awalnya, Sephiroth ingin protes keras. Ia tak paham kenapa tiap orang tak bisa punya kamarnya sendiri. Kemudian, setelah melihat kondisi kamar para pria, dia ingin protes lagi, kenapa tiap orang tak memiliki ranjang berukuran _king size_, dan malah diberi _bunk bed. _Dua kasur ada di atas lantai dan menghadap ke utara, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memalang di atas keduanya, menghadap ke barat.

"Jadi, kita putuskan dulu ranjang masing-masing," usul Biggs. "Kalau begitu dalam hitungan tiga, kita tunjuk saja ranjang yang kita mau."

Kedua peserta lainnya menurut.

"Tiga!"

Ketiganya menunjuk kasur di bawah, yang berdekatan dengan jendela.

"Wah…"

"Yah, yang itu memang yang paling simpel, sih."

Sejurus kemudian, Biggs menawarkan untuk tidur di atas. Karena tubuhnya paling kecil, juga dialah yang paling muda, dia merasa harus jadi yang paling bawah dan membiarkan yang lain mendapat tempat yang lebih nyaman.

"Lagipula, aku nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau pria sebesar Tuan Sephiroth jatuh ke bawah."

_"Tuan Muda Sephiroth!" _koreksi Seph dalam hati. Tapi kali ini ia memaafkan Biggs, karena yang dikatakannya masuk akal. Ia juga tidak merasa aman tidur di atas, di kasur sekecil itu, mengingat setiap malam ulahnya adalah berguling ke sana ke mari hingga pagi.

"Sikapmu sungguh dewasa, Biggs," pujinya. "Dan panggil saja aku Sephiroth, atau Seph, untuk singkatnya."

Dia tak sudi dipanggil setengah-setengah seperti tadi. Lagipula ia yakin, membuat dirinya setara dengan member yang lain bukanlah ide buruk dalam drama ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal kita berdua," lanjut Seph kepada Vincent.

Vincent segera menunjuk ranjang satunya, yang tadi tidak dipilih oleh Sephiroth. "Aku ambil yang itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sephiroth dengan kegaguman yang dibuat-buat. "Terima kasih."

Vincent pun mengangguk dan segera menduduki ranjang di atas lantai tersebut.

"_Sepertinya mereka orang-orang baik," _bantin Sephiroth. "_Atau bisa jadi, ini kebaikan semu yang hanya muncul di depan kamera._"

Bukan salahnya jika otak bisnisnya selalu memperkirakan yang terburuk.

.

Oke, jadi begini rencananya. Selama di rumah itu, Sephiroth harus mengenal teman-teman serumahnya lebih jauh, sambil menyembunyikan siapa dirinya, namun tanpa mengotak-atik terlalu jauh karakter aslinya sendiri. Ini terdengar rumit, namun perlu dilakukan. Biar bagaimana pun, tujuan utamanya adalah mencari "kehidupan" yang selama ini tertutup baginya, dan menemukan semangat hidup lagi. Maka dari itu, ia akan tetap bermain tanpa terbongkar. Namun, Sephiroth dalam Terrace House tak boleh terlalu berbeda dengan Sephiroth Crescent yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi, jika, karena sebuah keberuntungan besar, Seph benar-benar berhasil menemukan pendamping hidup melalui acara itu, ia tak mau wanita itu mencintai sebuah kepalsuan.

Astaga. Belum apa-apa sudah berpikir terlalu jauh.

Tanpa dia sadari, kedua orang di sekitarnya membisu. Mereka berdua menatapnya, berharap ia menciptakan sebuah topik pembicaraan yang menarik.

"..."

Jujur saja, sebagai milyarder, dirinya tak tahu apa yang biasanya dibicarakan manusia normal. Jenis percakapan yang mampu membuatnya bersemangat adalah soal aset, investasi, saham, dan sejauh-jauhnya dari bisnis, hanya golf dan opera saja yang familiar baginya. Lalu, Vincent dan Biggs juga masih orang asing baginya. Menanyai mereka suka gadis yang mana sepertinya sangat tidak sopan.

"Menurut kalian, bagaimana para gadis?"

Apa! Ternyata itu bukan pertanyaan tabu?

Keduanya melirik Biggs yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling segera meratakan tanah sebelum bekerja. Vincent melirik ke arah lain, malu. Begitupun dengan Seph, yang sekadar memberikan senyum miring.

Tapi, di luar dugaan, Vincent cukup vokal.

"Menurutku ketiganya menarik. Tapi gadis berambut panjang, Tifa Lockhart, dia memiliki aura yang berbeda. Dia akan jadi ibu yang baik."

Ibu?!

"Be-begitu, ya?" Biggs kaget namun terkekeh geli. "Memang, pembawaannya sangat dewasa. Tapi, menuruku Marlene sangat imut. Dia juga kerja di restoran dan hobi masak. Aku suka makan, jadi mungkin kami bisa akrab."

"Menurutmu dia yang akan jadi ibu yang baik?" tanya Vincent.

"Yah, kalau dia jago masak, itu sudah pasti," balas pemuda itu sembari menunjukkan cengiran optimis.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arahnya, yang tentunya, diharapkan tertarik dengan Yuffie. Enak saja. Tidak semudah itu, Bung!

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk menilai," pungkas Sephiroth, menahan dirinya untuk tidak men-_death glare_ Vincent. Karena menurutnya, jelas Tifa satu-satunya gadis yang menarik, dan jika ada yang pantas mendapatkannya, itu adalah dirinya. "Tapi aku yakin setiap gadis punya kelebihannya masing-masing."

"Ah, Sephiroth benar-benar dewasa. Hehehe! Berbeda dengan aku. Kalian berdua mungkin akan menjadi sosok kakak buatku selama di sini," tutup Biggs. "Mohon bantuannya."

Keduanya juga mengucapkan hal yang sama. Kemudian turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

Ada dua mobil diparkir di bawah. Satu berkapasitas empat orang, satunya lagi lima, tapi jika dipaksakan, dapat memuat enam orang.

"Kurasa kita harus pakai dua-duanya," usul Biggs. "Biar tidak terlalu sempit."

"Jadi, siapa yang mau menyetir?" Marlene melontarkan pertanyaan, yang setelah beberapa saat disambut acungan tangan Vincent dan Tifa.

"Oh! Ternyata ada satu perempuan yang bisa nyetir! Seru juga," komentar Biggs.

"Aku juga bisa nyetir!" sergah Yuffie, yang disambut tatapan ragu dari segala arah. "Nggak percaya? Sini aku buktikan!"

"Percaya, kok," ujar Biggs menengahi. Kalau cewek ini yang nyetir, bisa-bisa mereka tak akan kembali ke rumah itu.

Tifa bergerak mendekati mobil. Namun Sephiroth, yang dari kecil diajarkan untuk memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, segera menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya.

"Jika Nona tak keberatan, biarkan saya yang menyetir. Saya yakin Anda masih lelah oleh perjalanan ke mari tadi pagi." Ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Bukan untuk tebar pesona, hanya kebiasaan. Tapi kalau ini berhasil membuat Vincent jengkel, lebih bagus. Ini dia! Ini dia aroma persaingan!

Dia rasa, malah Yuffie yang nyaris terkulai lemas melihat sikap _gentleman_-nya itu.

Singkatnya, rencananya berhasil! Akhirnya, di mobil yang kecil, Vincent, Biggs, dan Marlene berangkat duluan.

Sephiroth sempat membukakan pintu untuk Tifa. Dia memang seorang _ladies' man_ dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Sayang lagi, malah Yuffie yang menyerobot masuk sambil dengan centil mengucapinya terima kasih.

Ah. Rasanya, Setan Cebol ini akan jadi pengganggunya enam bulan ke depan.

.

.

Ia baru tahu bahwa di program itu, biaya hidup, mulai dari biaya bahan makanan, bensin, listrik, air, dan sebagainya, ditanggung oleh pihak penyelenggara. Kecuali jika mereka makan di luar, atau berbelanja kebutuhan sekuder, tersier, dan seterusnya. Bagi Sephy si perjaka kaya, tentu saja, hal ini sama sekali tidak berefek. Lain lagi dengan peserta lain. Mereka selalu sumringah tiap kali membayar dengan uang titipan. Seph memang tak paham kenapa, namun, mungkin dia harus memperlihatkan wajah yang sedikit berbinar juga.

Ternyata bersikap "normal" sangatlah mustahil baginya!

Sebagai tambahan, ada satu hal yang menamparnya keras ketika berbelanja. Itu adalah harga pasta gigi. Sepuluh kali lebih murah dari prediksinya!

.

Jam tujuh sore, mereka memasak makan malam sambil membicarakan acara masing-masing keesokan harinya.

"Aku seperti biasa harus latihan dari pagi sampai jam enam sore," mulai Biggs.

"Besok aku menunggu produkku dikirim ke sini," ujar Yuffie."Kalau ada yang lagi kosong, boleh banget membantu, hehe."

"Aku kosong," tawar Vincent.

"_Job_ _modeling_-mu tidak setiap hari?" sambung Nona Lockhart penasaran.

"Tidak."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kebetulan besok aku juga libur," kata Tifa. "Apa yang kamu iklankan?" tanyanya lebih jauh.

Di situ pria itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Semuanya… parfum, baju… pakaian dalam…"

"OOOH!" seru Yuffie dan Biggs nyaris menggebrak meja.

"Berarti badanmu bagus?! Jadi model _brand_-ku mau nggak?" lanjut si gadis pirang.

Mereka tertawa.

"Bukannya _sports wear_ untuk olahraga musim dingin, biasanya tertutup?" timpal sang model.

"Rencanaku modelnya telanjang dada di tengah salju. Pernah lihat, nggak, yang seperti itu? Di _costagram_ banyak," jawab si _snowboarder_ dengan polosnya. Dia ini sebenarnya betul-betul polos, atau vulgar? Mendapat sorotan terkejut yang lain, "Yah, biar menarik mata saja, sih," tambahnya tak enak hati.

Ternyata dia benar-benar 25 tahun. Gadis 25 tahun yang masih bocah.

Melanjukan obrolan, akhirnya Sephiroth ditanyai juga. Dengan cepat otaknya berputar. Mungkin ia harus mengecek bisnisnya di Midgar. Apalagi perihal Genesis dan pangkat barunya. Ia yakin temannya itu belum terlalu biasa dengan jabatan barunya, yang mengharuskannya perpisahan dari novel-novel favoritnya untuk waktu yang lama. Ia sekalian mau berkonsultasi dengan Angeal, dan mungkin Zack yang sudah punya kekasih, tentang cara-cara jitu memikat hati wanita seperti Tifa.

Entah apa yang salah dengan dirinya, sehingga langsung ingin menguber Tifa Lockhart yang hampir sama sekali belum dikenalnya itu. Insting bisnis, mungkin? Selalu ingin untung?

"Besok mungkin aku harus bekerja sedikit," jawabnya sambil melirik Tifa. Dia bisa melakukan semuanya melalui laptop, dengan surel atau media komunikasi _online_. Tanpa mengundang perhatian, besok dia bisa menyetok banyak sekali tips yang akan membuat dirinya menjadi MVP dalam _season_ ini.

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah pekerjaan _freelance_ seperti itu bisa mencukupi kebutuhanmu selama sebulan," komentar Marlene.

Komentar itu menghujam hatinya. Ia tidak suka diremehkan.

_"Pendapatanku sebulan mungkin lebih dari pendapatan restoranmu sepuluh tahun," _batinnya angkuh. Ingin rasanya ia beberkan siapa dirinya: Sephiroth Crescent, pewaris tunggal MRIH, pengusaha sukses, jutawan dermawan, dan sebagainya.

Tapi, akal sehat menahannya. Ia maklum karena Marlene masih sangat muda. Mungkin gadis belia ini hanya ingin tahu dunia orang dewasa, tanpa ada maksud merendahkan. Mungkin juga Seph harus belajar menurunkan _pride_-nya sedikit.

Sebagai gantinya, dikulumnya sebuah senyuman penuh pengertian. "_Jiwa muda memang harus banyak dibimbing," _begitu kata sorot matanya.

"Yah, begitulah. Kalau tak terlalu boros, aku bisa menabung. Untungnya, aku sering ke luar negeri untuk dinas. Perusahaan membiayai semua perjalanan bisnisku."

Jika kelima member tak terlalu terkesan dengan jawabannya, mungkin mereka terkesan dengan cara penyampaiannya yang rendah hati dan enak didengar itu. Sephiroth dan jurusnya yang ampuh menarik hati para investor tidak mungkin terkalahkan dalam permainan ini!

Selama makan, dirinya mengamat-ngamati prospek ke depan selama ia berada di dalam acara itu. Sepertinya, hubungannya dengan Yuffie benar-benar tak punya masa depan. Dia uring-uringan tiap kali si gadis menerabas teritorinya. Ini kurang lebih disebabkan oleh perbedaan hakiki karakter keduanya. Sephiroth rasanya 'terpukul mundur' oleh sifat kelewat ceria Yuffie. Mereka bagaikan air dan minyak, hanya bisa bercampur dalam skala mikro.

Tapi, salah satu leluconnya benar-benar lucu! Seph masih bisa tertawa jika mengingatnya sekarang.

"Siapa di sini yang punya hutang? Seph, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu aku punya."

Sephiroth mengatakannya dengan tenang. Sedetik kemudian ia diserbu tatapan tak percaya sekaligus prihatin.

"Oh, Seph, kamu pasti… antara miskin banget… atau kaya banget. Atau jangan-jangan... kamu _kleptomaniac_?"

Serentak orang-orang itu terhenyak oleh pernyataan yang sedikit melecehkan itu. Was-was jika sebuah perang telah meletus.

Namun, perut Seph tergelitik. Ya Tuhan! Selama ini apa yang dipikirkannya?! Ia baru sadar!

Tawanya yang renyah itu pun pecah berderai, disusul Yuffie, yang kemudian terbahak-bahak. Sementara itu, sisanya jadi memaksakan tawa, tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka tidak mengerti! Padahal, lelucon ini jenius!*

"Eh, aku juga pinjam uang buat membayar biaya kuliahku."

Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Marlene. Dan tawa mereka berhenti.

"Nanti setelah aku lulus, aku akan bekerja di restoran ayah buat membayar pinjaman itu. Setelah itu, aku akan daftar audisi dan jadi aktris ternama."

Marlene Wallace. Ada terlalu banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak dimengerti sang bocah. Ia tak tahu, bahwa kehidupan mengikuti hukum rimba. Gadis itu masih saja membicarakan mimpi-mimpi besarnya, menjadi pekerja sosial yang akan mengubah dunia, atau menjadi artis terkenal yang tidak berlaku asusila di belakang kamera. Tentu saja yang diungkapkannya bertentangan dengan apa yang dipercayai Tuan Muda Sephiroth Crescent yang Agung. Menurutnya, semua mimpi ada konsekuensinya. Tidak ada orang yang tenar mendadak tanpa jalan pintas. Memuaskan keinginan orang-orang yang bisa membuatmu tenar adalah jalan pintas itu. Ingin mengubah dunia? Kamu harus berkuasa. Dan sekarang, untuk punya kuasa kamu harus punya uang.

"Suatu saat nanti, kalian akan melihatku di televisi, menginspirasi orang-orang!"

"_Yeah!_ Semangat, Marlene! Kamu pasti bisa meraih harapanmu!" dukung Biggs.

Yang lain pun tidak mau kalah mendukung gadis kecil itu. Oh. Betapa hijau mereka semua.

Mereka ini sebenarnya sekelompok orang yang baik hati. Namun Seph tahu, kebaikan sejati adalah dengan mengajar orang itu tentang kenyataan: kenyataan yang pahit dalam dunia ini, sehingga ia bisa belajar melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Dunia itu kejam, Marlene. Yang kuat memakan yang lemah."

Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit, tapi tak jadi ia lanjutkan, karena orang-orang itu sepertinya tidak siap mendengar kuliah agungnya. Mereka langsung tegang. Apa boleh buat. Selanjutnya ini yang ia katakan:

"Tapi, pengalaman membuktikan, orang-orang paling lemah terkadang dapat menuntaskan misi-misi paling besar. Pengorbanan terbesar, sering kali dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang paling miskin, karena mereka tidak mungkin kehilangan terlalu banyak."

Setelahnya, mata Marlene berkaca-kaca.

Ah, sudahlah. Setidaknya nanti, kalau dia mencalonkan diri sebagai presiden, mereka mungkin akan memilihnya.

Acara makan malam perdana itu berlangsung sampai tengah malam. Setelah puas berbincang, satu per satu dari mereka tidur.

Sephiroth terjaga sampai larut. Lama setelah yang lainnya tertidur pulas, ia masih mengecek beberapa laporan yang dikirim Genesis. Terlepas dari segala persiapan yang dia lakukan sebelum kepergiannya, terbukti Sephiroth masih belum dapat lepas tangan. Tapi, setidaknya ia tak harus berada di Midgar secara fisik. Itu sudah sangat melegakan buatnya.

Sehari berakhir sudah di rumah teras itu. Saat suhu udara mencapai titik terendahnya, Sephiroth jatuh ke dalam tidur. Malam itu pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan ia dapat tidur tanpa beban pikiran.

Esok, mentari pun akan menyambutnya dalam sebuah dinamika baru.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

a/n terima kasih kepada **love30katrina** untuk reviewnya yang menyemangati hati ini.

* penjelasan joke Yuffie:

Oke, kayaknya joke ini nggak akan lucu bagi sebagian besar pembaca. Tapi, pas saia denger joke ini, saia sama kayak Yuffie, ngakak gitu deh.

Jadi, saia punya temen yang literally crazy rich asian gitu (punya jet pribadi bahkan. See? Fiction ini berdasar pada fakta yang ada. Cuman kesamaan nama aja yang hanya kebetulan belaka). Dan ternyata dia juga punya utang sama bank asing. Tapi utangnya itu bukan karena dia gak punya duit, tapi, justru dalam rangka memperbesar omset.

Penjelasannya bisa ditemukan di buku-buku bisnis di toko buku terdekat, tapi singkatnya, saia akan jelaskan dengan sebuah contoh.

Misal si A berhasil punya usaha dengan omset 1 juta/bulan. Pada perkembangannya, dia mau usahanya dalam waktu singkat jadi beromset 5 juta/bulan. Gimana caranya? Nabung trus ngembangin usaha? Kelamaan, kan? Maka, dia pun utang ke bank 50 juta buat bikin usaha baru yang bisa ngehasilin 5 juta. Gak sembarangan orang bisa utang 50 juta ke bank. Orang itu harus punya jaminan bahwa dia bisa bayar utang. Karena dia udah ada usaha yang ngasilin 1 juta/bulan, dia dianggap bisa bayar dalam waktu yang finite. Maka akhirnya, dengan modal dari bank itu dia bisa naikin omset dari 1 jadi 5 juta.

Trus diputer terus aja deh. Setelah punya omset 5 juta, dia bisa naikin ke 10, dan terus menerus.

Di contoh di atas, premisnya adalah, orang itu udah harus punya usaha yang menghasilkan dulu buat bisa utang. Gamblangnya, orang itu harus udah "kaya" dulu baru bisa utang. Maka, orang kaya yang insting bisnisnya bagus akan selalu bunya utang, karena mereka akan selalu berusaha naikin omset dengan cara yang kurang lebih sama.

Selama ini, kita selalu menganggap orang yang kaya tuh yang nggak punya hutang, kan? Buahaha! Ternyata tidak seperti itu. Dunia orang kaya itu berbeda dengan dunia rakyat jelata seperti saia.

Anyways, lanjut ke a/n. Musim dingin akan datang (_**"Winter is coming!"**_ *uhuk). Setiap hari saia diterpa kedahsyatan angin kering yang bikin merinding dan bibir pecah-pecah. Tapi tidak hanya itu /jejejeng. Di sini, sulit banget nyari waktu buat publish karena mulai pertengahan bulan November kemarin sampai akhir Januari depan, badai ujian juga menghadang. Gak ngerti lagi gimana menghadapi 2 bulan ujian. Masih ditambah-tambahin laporan praktikum dan tugas-tugas lainnya. Kenapa ya sekolah saia gak kelar2. Tapi untunglah saia masih punya keberanian buat curi-curi waktu buat ngedit fiction hehe.

Jadi, bagaimana chapter ini? Makin bikin penasaran nggak? Hehe.

Semoga chapter ini menghibur.

Untuk para pembaca saia sekalian: happy weekend!


	3. Bab 3

**.**

**.**

**Bab 3**

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara dari arah pintu itu segera menarik perhatian. Muncullah dari balik tembok Biggs, tergopoh-gopoh meletakkan peralatan _hockey-_nya yang banyak di samping pintu.

"Selamat datang," sambut Marlene, Tifa dan Sephiroth. Kedua gadis sedang memasak, sementara Seph mengerjakan 'laporan perjalanan bisnis terakhirnya'. Bocoran: dia sedang menyuruh-nyuruh bawahannya untuk 'bertidak sedikit lebih rasional'.

Biggs mengelap keringat yang jatuh-jatuh dari dahinya, dan bergabung dengan si Perak di meja makan.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" tanya Seph, berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari pesan terakhir bawahannya itu. Lagi-lagi koordinasi rumah sakit milik ayahnya, MRIH, kacau balau. Tuan Hojo, ayahnya, lagi-lagi absen tanpa kabar.

Jika Biggs tahu bahwa yang sedang dibicarakan Seph ternyata menyangkut kebijakan pemerintah Midgar, mungkin ia takkan bersikap sekasual itu:

"Yah, nggak jelek-jelek amat. Masih kapten, kok. Tapi, kayaknya aku kurang olah raga akhir-akhir ini. Seph, kalau kamu membungkuk di depan komputer melulu, bisa-bisa postur tubuhmu jadi nggak bagus. Besok pagi mau, nggak kamu lari pagi denganku?"

Ah, sudah berani menasihati pula bocah kemarin sore ini.

"Jam berapa?" Seph sudah kembali mengurusi kerjaan dan memecah perhatiannya.

"Jam setengah lima, eh, jam lima deh."

Dari arah dapur seseorang mendengus.

Ternyata Marlene kaget cowok bisa bangun sepagi itu. "Kukira semua cowok itu malas."

Pemuda itu seperti terbakar api cinta. Dengan bersemangat ia menjawab: "Tidak semua cowok malas, Marlene. Sama seperti tidak semua cewek itu lemah. Menurutku kemarin kamu—"

"Siapa yang suka sama cewek yang kuat?"

Yuffie tak sengaja menghancurkan taktik gombalan Biggs. Tubuhnya yang kecil kontras dengan papan _snowboard_ besar yang dipanggulnya. Ternyata dia kuat juga.

Tanya Tifa padanya, "Itu _merchandise_ yang kamu bicarakan kemarin?"

Cewek itu mengangguk bangga. "Akhirnya Vincent mau menuruti keinginanku: berpose erotis dengan fotografer andalanku di garasi."

Erotis? Yuffie memang... Ambigu.

"Hah?! Aku mau lihat!" pekik Marlene, yang diperkuat antusiasme Tifa.

"Aku ingin belajar teknik berpose dari dia juga!" ujar Si Manis.

Kedua gadis sontak meluncur ke luar, meninggalkan Yuffie dan senyum penuh kemenangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, ide bertelanjang dada itu sangat-sangat brilian. Jenius, jenius! _Nyuk nyuk nyuk!_"

Seph dan Biggs, bengong mendengarkan dialognya, telah dilupakan.

Si Pemain _Hockey_ melirik Seph (sudah tak bisa konsen lagi ke pekerjaannya), pun menelengkan kepala ke arah garasi, di mana Vincent, Tifa, dan Marlene mungkin sedang heboh membincangkan 'ide brilian' Yuffie.

.

.

.

Untungnya tak ada adegan senonoh apapun di episode kali itu. Vincent sudah berpakaian.

Dari sorot mata Marlene, Seph tahu ia agak kecewa. Yah, mungkin sang model sebenarnya sudah selesai dari tadi, dan sekarang, hanya perlu membereskan sisa-sisanya. Ia juga sepertinya masih membahas hasil _photoshoot_ dengan fotografernya.

Marlene, dengan agak murung segera kembali ke dapur. Biasanya, yang bertingkah seperti itu adalah kaum pria. Kadang-kadang perempuan bisa menakutkan juga.

Sementara itu, Tifa menunggu untuk berbincang dengan model itu. Seph sempat mencuri dengar, kira-kira intinya, Vincent tidak yakin dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal, ia sudah menekuninya dua tahun terakhir. Sebenarnya Seph ingin berkomentar agar dia tidak melanjutkan profesinya itu. Untuk apa mengerjakan hal yang tidak kamu hargai. Tapi dia rasa, tidak semua orang punya hak untuk memilih sesuka hati. Dirinya pun mungkin tak sebebas yang ia kira.

"Kalau begitu," ujar Tifa, "aku akan berusaha membantumu. Siapa tahu nanti kamu bisa jadi lebih tertarik dengan _modeling_. Sebenarnya, _modeling_ itu adalah seni. Seni mewujudkan impian seseorang menjadi kenyataan."

Mata gelapnya yang berbinar-binar. Tidak diragukan lagi, Tifa Lockhart menyukai pekerjaannya. Melihat kilauan itu, keterpurukan 'permanen' Vincent berkurang sesaat. Rasanya lega ketika ada orang lain yang mengerjakan hal yang tak kita sukai, tetapi bisa puas karenanya. Setidaknya ia tahu, pekerjaan itu bukanlah pekerjaan terkutuk.

"Kamu harus baca sejarahnya. Modeling dimulai tahun 1600 di dekat Gongaga. Yang memulainya adalah tukang sepatu miskin yang sedang kelaparan. Kisahnya sangat mengharukan. Aku punya bukunya. Kamu boleh pinjam kapan-kapan."

Sekarang ada senyuman tulus di wajah Tifa. Dan si Merah pun ikut menarik lengkungan masam. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih dengan setengah hati. Namun itu tidak membuat Tifa berkecil hati.

"Aku tahu perjalanannya tidak akan mudah. Tapi kalau aku bisa, kamu juga. Apalagi kamu keren, kok!"

Tifa meminta konfirmasi Sephiroth. Ia pura-pura tak dengar.

"Tifa! Kare-nya hampir gosong!"

Jadi kembalilah perempuan itu. Setelah Tifa pergi, Vincent cepat-cepat membereskan pekerjaan yang tersisa. Ia tidak berbincang dengan Seph, dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Mungkin dia malu karena disemangati seorang perempuan.

Walaupun sedikit merasa sebal, pria jangkung bermata hijau itu mengikuti Vincent ke arah kamar. Melewati dapur lagi, ia menawarkan bantuan, meskip dirinya tetap tak bisa memasak.

Biggs menolaknya halus.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Biggs, yang lagi-lagi sedang berusaha mendekati Marlene. "Kami berempat sudah lebih dari cukup."

Diliriknya Yuffie yang sedang berusaha mengupas kentang. Ternyata kare buatan Tifa dan Marlene tadi sudah gosong gara-gara si cerewet tidak tahu bagaimana mematikan api. Tadi, Yuffie malah memperbesar api, sehingga kare itu gosong dan mereka harus membuat sesuatu yang lain.

Ah. Padahal Tuan Crescent yang Agung ini sudah lapar.

Seph mencatat dalam benaknya, lain kali mereka pergi ke supermarket, ia harus membeli _energy bar_ atau sejenisnya, untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sering keroncongan akibat kecelakaan-kecelakaan misterius ini. _Huff..._

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Vincent sedang mengaduk-aduk isi kopernya.

Tentu saja dalam situasi seperti ini, Sephiroth diharapkan membuka percakapan.

"…"

Harus dimulai dari mana? Apakah ia harus membahas obrolan Tifa dengan Vincent tadi? Tidak, tidak. Itu namanya suka ikut campur. Sang Model pasti juga lebih memilih menyimpannya sebagai 'rahasia kecil mereka berdua', bukan? Ditambah lagi, memangnya Seph peduli apa dengan masalah orang ini? Oh. Ia tak bisa lebih tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah, bagaimana menyingkirkan orang ini dengan _romantic_ _interest-_nya. Huh. Padahal ia sudah lumayan puas melihat Yuffie dan Vincent akrab tadi pagi.

Seph masih tetap diam. Ia jadi ragu, apakah ia benar-benar harus membuka pembicaraan dengan orang itu.

Mata merah orang itu tidak sengaja menyapu matanya. Namun, orangnya tidak ambil pusing dan segera menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu yang berhasil ditemukannya: sebuah buku.

Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya, "Buku apa yang kau baca?" Mungkin ternyata buku yang sama juga pernah dia baca. Dari situ dimulailah jalinan silaturahmi antara Sephiroth Crescent dan Vincent Valentine. Kemudian jadilah mereka teman.

Ah, kenapa klise sekali seperti di drama-drama?

"…"

Keheningan yang memabukkan itu tidak sengaja memaksa Seph untuk berdehem. Dan karenanya Vincent jadi meliriknya.

"Oh, halo Seph," sapanya kaget, seakan-akan Seph adalah hantu. Hah?

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar kamu berdiri di situ. Sudah berapa lama di sana?" lanjut Vincent.

Sephiroth menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

'Jadi dia cuma nggak sadar?' erangnya dalam hati.

Seakan membaca pikiran Seph, Vincent melanjutkan,

"Pengelihatanku lumayan buruk."

Seph memaafkan perang dingin yang tidak disengaja tersebut, kemudian akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Sedang baca buku apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh. Bukan apa-apa."

Dilemparnya sebuah tatapan dingin ke seberang. Kalau Vincent adalah bawahannya, mungkin langsung dia pecat. Tidak sopan!

Namun, yang dimaksud tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Wajahnya tampak tenang menyusur huruf demi huruf buku misterius itu, tanpa memedulikan tatapan membunuh Seph.

Tak puas, si Perak berusaha memanjangkan lehernya, mencuri pandang judul buku. Tapi percuma saja, buku itu dibalut semacam 'pakaian' buku, sebuah sampul dari kulit. Tapi, jelas buku itu dibaca dari kiri ke kanan: jadi pasti bukan komik ataupun novel*. Dari ukurannya, buku itu mungkin adalah buku ilmiah, atau buku tentang hal-hal spesifik seperti biografi atau bahkan diari.

Percuma. Seph tidak bisa menebaknya.

Setelah itu, panggilan dari bawah terdengar, dan mereka pun turun untuk menikmati makan malam ke dua mereka di _Terrace House_.

.

.

Vincent, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Marlene, dan Biggs duduk mengelilingi sebuah panci yang dari dalamnya uap putih mengepul. Di depan masing-masing orang, mangkuk porselen berjejer. Kemudian, Tifa datang dengan alat makan untuk setiap orang.

"Aku pakai sendok dan garpu, ya!" pesan Biggs.

"Aku pakai sumpit dan sendok**"

Setelah semua orang mendapatkan peralatannya masing-masing, serentak semuanya berucap,

"Selamat makan!"

Kemudian keenamnya ricuh membicarakan aktivitas masing-masing hari itu. Cerita yang paling tidak membosankan datang dari Yuffie. Hari itu, dia menunggu paketnya datang sambil duduk di atas pagar (dia itu ninja atau apa, sih?). Kemudian ia melihat sesosok makhluk putih dari balik kabut. Matanya biru dan besar, seperti hantu. Yuffie pun tunggang langgang berlari masuk ke rumah (dia memperagakannya lagi). Yah, Sephiroth ingat. Ia sedang memulai 'meeting' dengan _chat_ pagi itu. Jeritan Yuffie mengacaukan saraf pendengaran Sephiroth dan dia jadi tidak _mood_ sepanjang _meeting_ berjalan.

Gadis hiperaktif ini…. Bukannya membuatnya merasa tertarik dengan permainan, malah sebaliknya. Mungkin cewek itu biang onar sejati, tidak akan berhenti sebelum membuat jagad raya gempar.

Biggs dan Vincent juga sama saja. Mereka berdua mungkin sebenarnya punya sisi gelap yang tak diketaui para gadis. Mungkin, Biggs sebenarnya pengedar narkoba. Tak mungkin atlet yang belum terkenal bisa punya penghasilan yang memadai. Jadi dia pasti punya kerjaan sampingan. Atau mungkin saat liburan musim panas, dia bekerja di bar-bar malam. Pokoknya pekerjaan _high risk - high income_. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya. Karena hidup dari penghasilan pas-pasan sama sekali tak bisa dibayangkan oleh Sephiroth Crescent, sang pewaris tunggal MRIH.

Sementara itu, Vincent juga tidak terlalu menarik minat Seph. Percakapan yang menyebalkan di kamar tadi membuatnya hilang respek. Sisi baiknya, orang itu mirip dengannya: tidak terlalu berenergi, dan lebih banyak diam daripada berbicara. Karenanya, Seph berpikir, mungkin orang itu juga sangat kaya, punya perusahaan _modeling_ atau semacamnya. Jika benar, maka bukan hanya dirinya aktor bertopeng di sana. Tetapi, tentu saja kemungkinan ini sangat kecil. Mungkin, pada dasarnya Vincent hanyalah orang yang membosankan. Mungkin juga, karena mereka mirip dirinya sama membosankannya. Tapi, dia lebih tampan.

Terakhir, Tifa Lockhart. Dari luar dia sangat menarik, dan jika Seph berkencan, wanita seperti itulah yang pantas didapatkannya: wanita yang diinginkan semua pria di seluruh alam semesta. Ia yakin, ada intelejensi di balik tubuh aduhai itu; sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan seorang 'Nyonya Crescent'. Sifatnya yang kalem juga adalah alasan terbesar Sephiroth tidak mengeliminasinya. Tapi, entahlah… Wanita itu jelas tidak pantas untuknya. Apalagi dia berasal dari _slum_ di Sektor 7. Kemungkinannya, dia bukan wanita baik-baik. Dan lagi, jika pria sekaya dirinya jadian dengan wanita semiskin Tifa, maka klise yang membuat semua orang mendecih sebal akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

_"Itu yang aku butuhkan! Klise. Penyederhanaan hidup." _Ia tak percaya beberapa bulan lalu ia mengatakan kalimat ini!

Nafsu makan Seph pupus. _Oden_ yang dimasak dengan susah payah itu tidak ingin dihabiskannya. Tidak, dia harus makan. Tak menghabiskan isi mangkuknya berarti menghina yang memasak, dan mungkin mereka semua jadi punya alasan untuk membencinya. Lalu ia harus menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membungkam mereka, dan identitasnya akan terbongkar. Lalu dia akan di-_bully_ satu Gaia! Oke. Itu terlalu jauh.

Syukurlah acara makan malam itu selesai dalam beberapa jam. Kemudian mereka berberes dan naik ke kamar.

"Itu kali pertama aku makan oden _handmade_," ujar Vincent.

"Benarkah? Enak, ya, tadi!"

Mereka berdua berjalan mendahului Sephiroth, yang merasa dirinya bagai berasal dari planet yang berbeda. Ia tidak _mood_ membicarakan kesan terhadap makan malam yang sangat biasa tadi. _Diner_ tanpa anggur mahal atau musik klasik tidak bisa disebut _diner_.

"Kalian mau berendam?"

"Berendam?"

Seph hampir lupa. Kamar mereka dilengkapi juga dengan bak untuk berendam ramai-ramai. _Jacuzzi_, tapi lebih kecil dari yang dia punya di rumah.

Yah, sebenarnya ia lebih memilih _shower_. Jika Biggs dan Vincent tak terlalu bersemangat untuk mempertontonkan tubuh masing-masing, dia juga tak akan merasa ditantang, dan jadi ingin melibatkan diri dalam _second party _itu.

Tempat berendam itu menghadap ke arah danau, sementara di apartemennya sendiri, ia terbiasa melihat kelap-kelip kota. Untungnya pemandangan baru itu cukup memukau.

"Waaah, hebat!"

Biggs dan Vincent melepas semua pakaian lalu menceburkan diri ke dalam bak.

Sephiroth langsung membatin, meskipun keduanya atletis, tubuh mereka tidak mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan keelokan tubuhnya. Tapi, yah, sejak lahir dia memang dianugerahi fisik yang diatas rata-rata karena ibunya adalah Miss Gaia.

Sesaat Biggs melongok kembali, dan menyunggingkan senyuman super ceria seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia seperti ditampar sesuatu. Sephiroth pun menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

.

Bukankah dia ingin merasakan kehidupan seorang manusia normal? Maksudnya, manusia yang tak memiliki hak-hak istimewa seperti dirinya. Apa artinya semua ini, jika ia tidak sudi melepas status-statusnya itu, dan menikmati hidup sederhana di rumah itu? Seph segera menggeleng. Gelengan itu berarti dia telah kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun tersadar bahwa manusia pada umumnya akan tersenyum pada sebuah keistimewaan kecil itu: sebuah pemandian di pinggir danau. Sama seperti Biggs, seorang manusia akan bahagia, karena malam itu bulan begitu indah, dan bukan karena ia mampu membeli bulan. Bukan karena ia punya segala-galanya.

Jika ia benar-benar ingin merasakan 'kehidupan', ia tak bisa terus merasa superior. Memangnya dia itu apa? Tuhan? Mungkin Seph adalah tuhan dalam hidupnya sendiri. Tapi, jika ia terus begitu, potongan yang hilang dari hidupnya tidak akan pernah ketemu.

.

"Ada apa, Seph?" potong Vincent. Mereka berdua melihatnya masih berpaikan.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Dilucutinya satu per satu busana yang membalut tubuhnya: celana jins dan kaus lengan panjang putih yang agak gombrang; ini adalah _style _kampungan menurut Genesis. Pantas saja, begitu ia melepasnya, situasi dalam pemandian terasa semakin panas, sampai Biggs dan Vincent harus berpaling cepat-cepat.

"Malam yang indah! Sangat indah!"

"Bi-bintang-bintang bertaburan. Sungguh menenangkan!"

Mereka… grogi?

.

.

Pagi datang lebih lambat dari perkiraannya, karena tadi ia tidur jam dua.

Alarm Seph berbunyi pukul enam tepat. Ia tak menundanya. Langsung bangun adalah kunci keberhasilan orang-orang sukses.

Namun dia bukanlah yang terpagi. Biggs sudah meninggalkan pos peristirahatannya. Masa muda benar-benar berharga.

Dilihatnya sekitar. Situasi kamar masih gelap. Jendela tertutup gorden.

Diintipnya suasana luar dari balik kain putih itu. Betapa indahnya danau di luar! Permukaan air bersinar lembut, seolah menyerap cahaya rembulan tadi malam dan memancarkannya kembali. Danau itu benar-benar mengundangnya untuk berenang di sana!

Ia pun mengenakan setelan olahraganya, dibeli di sebuah toko biasa; sama sekali bukan _designer clothing_. Entah kenapa ia ragu sekaligus bangga dengan pakaian itu. Ia sampai menyuruh asistennya menggunakan dua takaran pelembut agar ia tidak gatal-gatal. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin memakainya, dan membuktikan pada kawan-kawannya bahwa ia tak takut bayar harga.

Dipakainya sepatu lari yang juga baru. Kemudian ia pun keluar, ke arah geladak.

Geladak kayu itu ada di bagian rumah yang bersisihan dengan danau. Dirinya duduk di sebuah kursi manja yang juga terbuat dari kayu.

"Segelas teh akan membuat pagi ini sempurna," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Sayang, ia juga tak tahu cara menyeduh teh.

Tak lama kemudian, langkah kaki terdengar di belakangnya.

"Oh. Nona Lockhart."

Wanita itu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai pagi itu. Masih dengan pakaian tidurnya ia menghampirinya.

"Bangun terlalu pagi?" sapanya.

"Kebiasaan. Anda sendiri?"

"Sephiroth,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil tanpa titel, membuat jantung Sephiroth terkejut. Hanya ibunya yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Panggil saja aku Tifa, tidak perlu terlalu formal. Kita akan bersama selama enam bulan, jadi, bukan ide buruk untuk menganggap satu sama lain teman."

"Baiklah,_ Tuan Putri,_" balas Seph setengah bercanda. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Seph saja."

"Seph _saja,_" goda Tifa, membuat senyum Seph tersungging.

Mereka berbincang tentang pekerjaan. Jam berapa biasanya Seph mulai bekerja, apa saja yang dikerjakan Tifa, dan sebagainya. Percakapan itu cukup luwes. Sepertinya mereka berbicara di frekuensi yang sama, bebas dari kesalahpahaman.

"Bagaimana rasanya bekerja sebagai model?"

Sebenarnya Seph sedikit pesimis. Bekerja di dunia hiburan membutuhkan banyak kompromi. Bukan mustahil jika selama ini, itulah yang dilakukan Tifa.

"Sulit. Sulit sekali. Kamu harus bangun pagi-pagi benar dan kadang pulang tengah malam. Bayarannya juga tak terlalu besar. Apalagi, banyak model wanita yang begitu gila harta, membuat persaingannya jadi tidak _fair_."

Sephiroth sudah sangat familiar dengan kata-kata itu. Agar kaya instan, sebagai wanita ada dua jalan: yang pertama, menikah secara legal dengan pria kaya, yang kedua, menikah secara _**ilegal**_ dengan pria kaya.

"Menurutku tidak ada salahnya mengejar kekayaan. Bukannya wajar saja orang menghalalkan segala cara untuk sukses?" pancingnya secara tak langsung. Seph memang selalu menyimpan sinisme dan sarkasme terhadap siapa pun, bukan hanya terhadap orang-orang yang bekerja di _slum_. Mungkin itulah mekanisme perlindungan diri pertamanya. Entah dari apa.

Tetapi gadis itu hanya tertawa. "Itu bukan diriku."

Pemuda bermata hijau itu sedikit tertegun. Kemudian,

"Lalu, kenapa model?"

Sesungguhnya, Sephiroth khawatir ia bertanya terlalu jauh. Nanti dia disamakan dengan ibu-ibu rumpi yang senang mencari bahan gosip. Tapi ia ingin tahu.

Sang dara mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa kesuksesan bisa diraih jika kita benar-benar menyukai apa yang kita lakukan, dengan bekerja keras, dan bukannya bermain kotor."

Bermain kotor? Apa maksudnya, menggoda para pemilik televisi, melewatkan malam berdua dengan pemilik majalah mode, termasuk bermain kotor? Menurut Seph, itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Meski ia juga tahu, pemikirannya salah. Selama ini ia hanya menepisnya ke samping, karena, sebagai seseorang yang mampu, dia tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal di atas untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Ha. Begitu, ya. Lawan bicaranya kali ini juga salah satu idealis. Menarik.

"Berapa usiamu, No—Tifa?"

Wanita itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum. "Apa kamu sedang mencari jodoh?" tanyanya jahil.

"Jika itu memang terlalu pribadi, aku minta maaf sudah bertanya."

Dirinya bangkit berdiri.

"Bukan begitu," sanggah Tifa yang mengikutinya. "Jadi orang jangan terlalu serius, dong. Umurku dua puluh empat tahun ini."

Gertakannya berhasil. Tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar marah, dibuktikan dari sebuah senyuman setengah jahil yang dilemparnya.

Sembari berdiri, mereka memandangi mentari yang meninggi. Kemudian Tifa menawarinya teh. Sephiroth membatin betapa pengertiannya Nona Lockhart ini. Mungkin di masa depan, setidaknya ia bisa jadi asisten pribadinya. Itu lebih baik, kan, daripada bekerja serabutan tanpa jenjang karir yang jelas?

"Terima kasih."

Sepeninggal gadis itu, air danau menarik perhatiannya. Hijau kebiruan, air itu berkilat memantulkan sinar pagi menjadi sebuah pendar yang aneh. Ia terdorong untunk menceburkan dirinya di sana, meskipun suhu airnya pasti langsung membuatnya beku.

"Aku rindu kolam renangku."

Memang, ya, dasar orang kaya!

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang. Si Jangkung menyingkir ke pingir jalan. Tidak mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan lari paginya jika angin dingin sudah menentangnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," ujar Seph, menyelipkan rambut keperakannya ke balik kerudung.

Di tengah jalan, ia mendengar suara eongan anak kucing.

"Eh? _Little Lucy?_" dia memanggil nama kucing di rumahnya. Sephiroth menamai kucingnya dengan nama singkat ibunya; Lucy untuk Lucrecia Crescent. Ia punya sisi lembut untuk kucing dalam hatinya.

Didorong rasa kasihan, dicarinya si kucing malang, karena ia sungguh khawatir makhluk itu kedinginan dalam hujan badai yang mungkin saja akan datang di akhir minggu.

Dan ia menemukannya, bersembunyi di sesemakan. Seekor anak kucing putih bermata biru. Bulunya kotor oleh debu.

Seketika ia terpikat.

.

.

Di _Terrace House,_ sekarang hanya ada tiga orang. Marlene dan Biggs sudah berangkat.

Saat itu, ada kesibukan di depan rumah. Sebuah truk kecil diparkir, dan supirnya mondar mandir menurunkan _box-box _cokelat, menumpuknya setinggi gunung di garasi.

Yuffie mengarahkan sang kurir itu, dibantu oleh Vincent yang ikut mengangkut _apparel_ yang kemarin diiklankannya.

"Ini keren sekali, Yuffie," puji Vincent. "Semua ini akan dikirim ke Midar?"

"Ya, ke seluruh penjuru Midgar, lalu ke Northern Crater, dan yang lainnya."

"Ternyata usahamu semaju ini!"

"Ehh… Tidak juga," elak Yuffie. "Tidak banyak toko yang mau menerima _brand _baru. Makanya, walaupun kelihatan banyak, tapi semua ini akan dikirim ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Jadi sebenarnya, ini nggak banyak."

"Tapi aku rasa usahamu ini akan semakin maju ke depannya."

Mereka berdua sangat akrab pagi itu; lebih akrab dari kemarin. Entah mengapa, _mood_ Vincent lebih cerah ketika bersama Yuffie.

Lalu datanglah Sephiroth, memeluk sesuatu.

"_Ara_, Seph! Dari mana?"

"_Jogging_."

Seph berlari ke arah rumah. Keduanya terheran-heran memandangi pemuda yang biasanya tenang itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, barulah jelas alasannya. Pria bertampang serius itu buru-buru menghangatkan makhluk kecil yang kedinginan: seekor anak kucing cantik bermata biru.

"Ternyata drama-drama di televisi tentang cowok keren yang suka kucing itu ada benarnya."

Yuffie membenarkan Tifa.

Tapi, mereka bertiga bukannya tak tahu kenapa Seph terpikat oleh si makhluk mungil. Setelah dimandikan, anak kucing itu berubah menjadi primadona. Sepertinya matanya memancarkan sebagian kebiruan danau di samping _villa._ Kamera _handphone_ pun berbunyi-bunyi menangkap kegemasan absolut itu.

"Boleh nggak kita merawatnya?" tanya Seph dengan sedikit nada memohon. Ia menamainya Little Lu_**s**_y—dengan '**s**' dan bukan c untuk membedakan dengan kucingnya di rumah. Ya, ya, ya, dia bukan orang terkreatif sedunia. Tapi, siapa peduli? Nama itu mengingatkannya akan rumah masa kecilnya.

"Kurasa itu dilarang," timpal Vincent. "Tapi mari kita lihat. Semoga saja dia tidak diambil."

"Tenang, _Little Lusy_. _Daddy_ tak akan membiarkannya!" bisiknya melirik curiga ke Vincent. Tawa geli meresap keluar dari ketiga orang yang mengelilinginya. Mereka bertanya, apakah di rumah ia menyebut ayahnya _Daddy_ juga. Atau jangan-jangan dia sendiri yang disebut _Daddy_ oleh rekan-rekan sekerjanya.

Kemudian hari bergulir seperti yang direncanakan sebelumnya.

.

Yuffie, dibantu Vincent, menginventarisir semua produk, memastikan isi kardus sesuai dengan pesanan masing-masing toko. Setelahnya, di sore hari keduanya pergi ke perusahaan ekspedisi untuk mengirim paket-paket tadi ke seluruh Midgar. Sementara itu, Seph menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya—dalihnya mengerjakan blok saham. Dia selalu menutup laptopnya setiap Tifa lewat.

Kecurigaan Tifa ditepisnya dengan enteng. Dia bilang blognya masih harus banyak dirombak. Ini baru jenius!

Yang dilakukan Sephiroth sore itu hanyalah melapor kepada gengnya. Dua hari pertamanya di sana begini dan begitu. Tak lupa Seph mengecek jikalau ada email urgen dari kantor-kantor cabang. Sepertinya untuk sekarang, semuanya aman terkendali.

Selama bekerja, _Little Lusy_ duduk di pangkuannya, memain-mainkan rambutnya. Si mungil kelihatan nyaman di tangan Seph, atau lebih tepatnya, Seph kelihatan rileks di dekat si mungil. Terkadang, kontras yang aneh itu – seorang pria besar berwajah serius, dan seekor anak kucing yang suka bermain, membuat Tifa terkikik. Pemandangan itu adalah hiburan gratis baginya.

Kemudian, email dari Angeal masuk. Katanya, ia ingin _video call_ malam ini. Di email itu ditulis kiat menghindari kamera dan kuping-kuping tak diundang: dengan ber-_video call_ di kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya, itu ide bagus. Ia tinggal bilang ingin keramas atau semacamnya. Mereka pasti mengerti. Vincent bisa jadi saksi matanya. Kemarin, dia sempat mengintip produk perawatan rambut Seph yang sudah memakan tempat hampir setengah kopernya.

"Seph."

Panggilan Tifa nyaris membuat jantungnya meledak. Dara manis itu sudah duduk di depannya, entah kapan.

"Belum selesai juga kerjaannya?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum.

Laptop itu segera ditutup. Seph menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah. Ada apa?" jawabnya cepat, sedikit menggoda.

"Mau bantu aku memasak?"

"Boleh," katanya lagi. "Katakan saja, Tuan Putri, maka akan saya kerjakan."

Gadis itu mendengus geli. "Mencuci dan memotong sayur? Menumis bawang?"

Sebenarnya, dari semua hal yang diminta Tifa, tak satu pun dia bisa. Tapi, dianggap tidak berguna jauh lebih menyusahkan baginya.

Mereka pun menyiapkan bahan makanan. Malam itu, yang lainnya sudah setuju untuk makan sup sayur.

"Kamu bisa menanak nasi?"

Yang diminta tampak kebingungan, tapi kemudian punya akal.

Dia pamit ke kamar kecil, menonton video tutorial di _KimiTube_. Setelah menghafal semua langkahnya, dengan percaya diri ia menyelesaikan tugas berat yang dimaksud.

Tifa memintanya memotong wortel dan kentang. Masing-masing bentuk tipis miring dan bentuk dadu, pesannya. Seketika, trilyuner muda itu mulai berkeringat dingin.

Syukurlah gadis itu peka.

"Kamu tidak pernah memasak, ya?"

"Iya. Semua makananku selalu kubeli di restoran dekat rumah. Pemiliknya sudah mengenalku dengan baik dan memberi harga spesial tiap kali."

Gadis itu tertawa geli mendengar penjelasan panjang yang agak lucu itu.

"Begitu, ya. Baiklah. Malam ini biar Tifa-_Mommy_ yang mengerjakannya!"

_Mommy?_ Tifa menyebut dirinya _mommy_ setelah Seph menyebut dirinya _daddy_, bukan? Seph merasa, urusan jodohnya akan makin lancar.

Dengan ikhlas gadis itu mulai mengupas wortel dan kentang, sambil terus mengajaknya berbicara. Mereka berbincang tentang tempat asal mereka.

Ternyata, tempat asal Tifa yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah desa kecil bernama Nibelheim, yang belum pernah didengar Seph. Menurut deskripsi Tifa, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dibanggakan dari tempat terpencil itu adalah langit malamnya. Begitu bening, begitu bersih. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu sambil menghitung bintang.

"Dua ribu dua ratus empat."

Dua ribu dua ratus empat. Itu jumlahnya, menurut perhitungan terakhir Tifa.

Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

"Mungkin saja, tapi itu hanya yang tampak. Ada jutaan bintang yang tak akan pernah ditangkap mata manusia."

_'Tentu saja,'_ jawab Tifa. _'Tidak nampak bukan berarti tidak ada,' _katanya kemudian, sedikit mengenang.

Sebuah momen stagnan memaksa Seph menanyakannya. Hal yang mengganggunya waktu itu:

"Aku jadi penasaran. Tifa, apa kamu punya teman masa kecil yang dekat denganmu?" Tebakan Sephiroth itu berdasar cerita opera yang pernah ditontonnya sewaktu kecil.

"Ya… Ada seseorang yang selalu kucari ke manapun aku pergi."

_Bingo! _Dan. _Ouch!_

"Tapi dia pindah ke Midgar, sudah lama sekali. Aku juga tidak punya kontaknya sejak dia pergi."

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia pirang… bermata biru. Selalu baik kepadaku."

Ah. Sungguh klasik. Cinta dengan teman masa kecil. Sebelumnya, Seph tidak percaya itu nyata, mengingat teman-teman masa kecilnya adalah monster-monster super manja yang hobi melapor.

Seph akhirnya membuka mulut. Kata-katanya mencerminkan keyakinannya.

"Orang berubah, Tifa. Apalagi di Midgar. Orang yang dulunya baik, selalu mencari kebahagiaan orang lain, tidak akan bisa bertahan lama di Midgar."

"Aku tahu. Aku tinggal di Midgar juga. Lagipula apa gunanya kita membahas ini?"

"Untuk memperjelas."

"Memperjelas?"

Seph mengambil waktunya. Berbicara lambat-lambat, matanya memaku gadis itu lekat.

"Memperjelas, apakah aku punya kesempatan untuk mengenalmu... dengan baik."

Tifa kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tahu maksudnya. Ia tahu intensi Sephiroth.

Dalam hati Seph memuji keelokannya menyetir percakapan. _Bingo! _Dan kali ini. _Hooray!_

"Aku pulang!"

Kepala besar Biggs menyembul dari balik pintu. Dan pembicaraan mereka pun harus berakhir.

.

.

Seph bangkit dari meja makan.

"Lho, mau ke mana, Sephy?"

Ini baru hari ke tiga dan bocah ingusan pendek itu sudah berani sok akrab padanya. Hah. Biarlah. Dia punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Diliriknya jarum jam tangan. Jam delapan tepat. Ia agak terlambat.

"Mau keramas," jawab Seph.

Audiens terhibur. Sephiroth tak mengerti, apa lucunya _statement_ yang sangat-sangat serius itu.

Yuffie pun mengacungkan jari, tak dapat mengendalikan luapan perasaan… Senang? Bahagia? Apapun itu, itu dirasakannya hampir setiap saat.

"Dari hari pertama, aku ingin sekali tahu, kenapa rambutmu panjang begitu."

"Sama! Tapi aku takut itu tidak sopan," timpal Biggs.

Oh, mereka berdua harusnya menikah saja. Biggs dan Yuffie sangat serasi. Sama-sama tidak berkelas. Mau rambutnya panjang atau pendek, itu adalah hak asasi yang tak dapat diganggu gugat oleh semua makluk di Gaia dan akhirat.

"Aku juga ingin tahu," Vincent dan Marlene ikut-ikut. Satu-satunya yang tidak menyuarakan dukungannya adalah Tifa, tapi dari sorot matanya, ia sama saja.

Ia menghela napas. "Ini hanya selera personalku."

Jawaban yang kurang memuaskan. Tapi itulah kebenarannya. Jika mereka berharap, dia sebenarnya adalah pangeran bulan, atau petarung barbar yang tak memotong rambutnya sebelum dikalahkan petarung lain, sebaiknya mereka nonton kartun saja. Tapi, demi menjaga agar permainan tetap menarik, ia menambahi bumbu misteri.

"Ini untuk mengenang ibuku."

Kemudian ia meninggalkan kelimanya, mulut menganga, mulai ribut mendiskusikan apa maksud Seph barusan.

Oh, Sephy, apa jadinya pertunjukan tanpa aktor utama kita ini?

.

.

"Angeal? Bisa dengar?"

Koneksi sedikit terputus-putus dikarenakan lokasinya yang jauh dari peradaban. Tapi, dengan merendahkan sedikit kualitas video, akhirnya mereka menemukan titik bersambungan yang cukup nyaman.

"Hey Sephy! Kamu masih hidup?"

"Genesis?"

"Di sini juga ada Zack."

Di belakang, si Jabrik melambaikan tangannya. Mereka sedang berada di bar dekat rumah Seph. Rasanya cukup senang melihat ketiganya masih menyempatkan berkumpul demi menghubunginya.

Seph melanjutkan dengan, yah, biasalah, masalah pekerjaan. Bertanya hari itu: hari ke dua pekerjaan baru Genesis, yang sayangnya tidak mulus. Sang Pujangga tampak sedikit kewalahan, kata Angeal.

"Dan pergi ke bar adalah idenya. Lihat apa yang langsung dipesannya," jelas Angeal sembari mengangkat satu botol _tequila._

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum keempatnya membahas keadaan Seph.

"Tenang, Seph. Wajahmu masih _glowing_, kok. 'Aura kemakmuran'-mu masih belum hilang."

Entah apa maksud banyolan Genesis barusan. Dia sudah mulai melantur.

"Ada yang penting?"

"Ada," akunya. "Hanya butuh tiga hari untuk membuat mereka berlima akrab."

"Oh ya?" kata Genesis tertarik. "Mungkin itu karena… _well, nothing to lose_. Tidak ada terlalu banyak pertimbangan di otak mereka waktu memilih teman."

Ucapan pianis dan _lead vocal_ SOLDIER, Genesis Rhapsodos, memancing sebuah perenungan. Apakah ketika mereka memilihnya sebagai teman, ada pertimbangan-pertimbangan lainnya? Apa itu berhubungan dengan siapa dirinya? Tapi, sekarang tak ada waktu untuk membahasnya.

"Tapi kamu sempat bersenang-senang, kan?" celetuk Zack. Malam itu Zack membawa pacarnya, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya jika dia menikmati dunia malam. Zack tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya tergoda oleh wanita lain.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Zack."

"Ada gadis yang menarik perhatianmu?" mulai si termuda. Ia mendapat perhatian penuh kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan," pungkasnya.

"Tapi, firasatku bilang, kamu sudah membuat langkah pertama?"

Firasat Angeal memang tajam.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia berasal dari _slum_ Sektor 7. Kita semua tahu, itu termasuk sektor terlarang."

Di seberang Zack tertawa. "Kenapa? Buktinya aku bisa menemukan berlian di sana," ujarnya, memuji sang gadis, yang berasal dari Sektor 5, area _slum_ lain. Pacar Zack adalah anak petani bunga miskin, dulunya. Sekarang, sepertinya gadis itu merayakan hidup terbaiknya setiap hari bersama Zack. Untunglah Zack Fair orang baik-baik, tidak seperti rekan bisnis Sephiroth lainnya, yang tiap hari kerjaannya main perempuan.

Untuk informasi, sebenarnya Seph tak terlalu suka dengan hubungan mereka awalnya. Zack, yang keluarganya begitu sukses dengan bisnis perkapalan, berhak mendapatkan gadis yang lebih terdidik. Tapi, setelah beberapa kali bertemu secara personal dengan sang gadis, tak disangkal, pendapat Sephiroth berubah sedikit. Prediksinya, sebentar lagi, Zack, sang _businessman _kaya, akan meminang Aerith, seorang gadis miskin baik hati, dan membawanya pindah dari hidupnya yang menyedihkan ke dalam istana penuh kebahagiaan bersama dirinya.

Yah, hidup memang tidak selalu tertebak. Dengan probabilitas super kecil sekalipun, drama dan klise selalu ada.

"Jadi, lebih baik kita bicarakan tujuan-tujuanmu selama di sana. Kalau kamu lupa, kami belum dengar, selain dari membaca surat lamaranmu yang penuh kepalsuan itu. Juga beritahu, apa yang ingin kamu capai dengan gadis itu," seperti biasa Angeal memaksanya fokus.

Jadi, Seph menata kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya, awalnya aku hanya ingin tahu, bagi manusia biasa yang tak punya kekayaan seperti kita, apakah artinya hidup, lalu adakah kebahagiaan sejati. Tapi, makin ke sini aku juga jadi ingin menguji, jika semua hartaku dilucuti, siapakah aku di mata orang-orang ini. Apakah mereka masih akan menerimaku apa adanya. Dengan kata lain, kalau mereka tak punya agenda, apakah mereka akan tetap dengan tulus mau jadi temanku," pungkasnya kalem, namun tajam menusuk ke arah Genesis yang sayangnya sudah sibuk dengan gelas alkoholnya.

"Lalu, masalah gadis itu, mungkin aku akan mencoba memperdalam hubungan dengannya."

"Eh? Kami kira tadinya kamu hanya bosan?" timpal Genesis, yang tidak diduga ternyata mendengarkan. Angeal mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari makna dari segala sesuatu. Bagiku, lebih baik tak pernah pergi, jika ketika kembali, aku sama saja seperti sebelumnya." Sephiroth mengatakannya tanpa berpikir. Nampaknya dia mulai disambar inspirasi-inspirasi misterius yang didapatnya dari pertapaannya di depan danau.

"Yah… Harus kuakui, kata-katamu ada benarnya… Jika semuanya berjalan dengan ideal. Tapi ingatlah, tak ada yang ideal di dunia ini. Bisa jadi mereka semua penipu. Hati-hati, Seph."

"Oh, ayolah, Angeal. Biarkan Seph bersenang-senang sedikit. Siapa tahu, sebuah keajaiban akan terjadi dalam hidupnya yang hampa," timpal Zack.

Seph menahan tawanya. Ia sungguh pesimis itu akan terjadi. Tapi, dia suka ide 'bersenang-senang' tadi.

Di seberang, Angeal menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya minta kamu megang janjimu, bahwa kamu takkan mencoreng nama baik keluargamu, aku mau membantu."

Mereka berbicara selama satu setengah jam. Jika Seph masih secara aktif memegang tampuk pemerintahan dinasti keluarganya di Midgar, tak mungkin ia membahas persoalan-persoalan itu. Terisolasi dari rutinitasnya berhasil memancing cerita-cerita baru. Dalam _video call _itu, mereka berempat kembali jadi remaja, berandai-andai kalau Sephiroth pulang ke Midgar dengan menggandeng seorang kekasih. Seorang _calon_ Nyonya Crescent. Kemudian mereka juga menyusun strategi paling 'kampungan' untuk memikat gadis itu.

Di akhir diskusi, Zack memberikan sebuah saran. Menurutnya, Seph harus menjadi dirinya sendiri, karena waktu yang akan mengungkap apakah dia benar-benar cocok dengan perempuan bernama Tifa itu atau tidak.

"Yang terakhir, menurutku, romansa itu tidak untuk semua orang. Aku benar-benar paham, kalau usaha keluargamu membutuhkan ahli waris dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, jika kamu memaksakan cinta, pada akhirnya kamulah yang menderita."

Seph menggumulkan perkataan temannya itu selama berdiri di bawah _shower_, sambil mengeramasi surai panjang yang membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk dibilas bersih.

Di luar, sebuah telenovela tentang Sephiroth telah lahir. Dalam cerita tersebut, Seph adalah penyihir _voodoo_ yang menggunakan media rambutnya, untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang telah menjebak ibunya. Kemudian, karena ia tak kunjung keluar, Yuffie menyimpulkan ia berusaha bunuh diri akibat tidak tahan ditinggal pergi sang ibu. Biggs dan Vincent bahkan sempat hampir mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

Syukurlah insiden memalukan belum terjadi hari itu. Belum. Sephiroth benar-benar harus berhati-hati.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

*di Jepang, buku komik ataupun novel itu dibaca dari kanan ke kiri. Terus, buku-buku textbooknya juga tipis kayak novel gitu deh.

Aneh ya.

**di Jepang (lagi), kalau makan mie biasanya orang pakai sumpit dan sendok yang agak besar, buat minum kuah.

AH! AKHIRNYA KEBEBASAN HAKIKI!

Sebelumnya saia mau minta maaf yang sedalam2nya karena tidak berhasil meng-update fiction ini dalam kurun waktu satu bulan. Sebulan belakangan ini saia jalan2 dan ujian. Sungguh kontras yang menyedihkan. Kemudian, sekarang ini saia masih harus presentasi. Tapi, setelah presentasi ini, maka berakhirlah semester pertama saia di sini!

Saia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada saudari love30katrina dan Guest untuk review yang tiada henti membanjiri karya-karya saia /kayak habis nerima sumbangan. Dan kemudian, ada satu akun yang mem-favorite dan follow cerita ini, yairu yorukakusaku. Terima kasih! Hari itu waktu notifikasi tentang fave ama follow nya masuk, saia semangat banget.

Ternyata review dan support itu beneran kayak bensin yang menjaga mobil perfanfictionan ini bisa tetap jalan.

Terima kasih banyak!

Semoga readers menikmati chapter ini. Agak panjang sih.

Kritik dan saran akan sangat dihargai heheh! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!_ Au revoir!_


	4. Bab 4

.

.

**Bab 4**

.

.

Sephiroth Crescent tidak tidur sebelum wajahnya bersih dan giginya berkilau. Baru setelah melihat kesempurnaan di dalam cermin, Sephiroth kembali ke 'bangsal derita sempit sesak', di mana ada Biggs dan Vincent menunggunya untuk mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Ada yang menarik hari ini?" celetuk Biggs dari kasur atas _bunk bed_, berguling dan melongok ke bawah. Dia tidak kelihatan mengantuk. Ya, biasanya mereka berbasa-basi sejenak untuk malam-malam seperti ini.

Netra Seph mengincar Vincent di seberang, berharap mendengar sesuatu tentang Yuffie yang mengagumkan itu.

"Aku berhasil mengajak Marlene pergi berdua, loh! Hebat tidak? Wahahaha!" sang penanya menjawab dirinya sendiri. Kepala yang terjulur ke bawah itu mempertontonkan wajah sumringah.

"Cepat juga. Selamat, ya," puji Seph.

Palingan Marlene hanya kasihan. Namun bibir terkatup rapat, dikunci senyum palsu. Yang ini bukan urusannya. Lebih baik ia tak memberi Biggs kesempatan melanjutkan. Yang penting itu si model—

"Aku juga."

Semua bola mata nanar memelototi Vincent. Seingat Biggs, tidak ada yang mengajak Marlene kencan selain dirinya_._ _Lebih tepatnya, t__idak ada yang boleh! _begitu erang si _hockey player_ dalam hati.

"Aku menyadari sesuatu tadi. Waktu pergi sama Yuffie..."

Biggs bernapas lega. Lain lagi dengan Sephiroth. _Ding dong ding dong!_ Perkataannya itu laksana musik di telinganya, mengajaknya menari bahagia.

"Menyadari apa?" pancing si rambut panjang, tidak sabar mendengar kelanjutan melodi yang indah itu.

Sayangnya, lelaki pemurung itu sepertinya tidak tahu cara penyampaian yang tepat. Ia termenung beberapa saat.

_"Emangnya ini pengakuan dosa?"_ batin yang lain_. "__Cepetan, dong, sebelum kami ketiduran."_

Rambut hitamnya tersibak ketika menengadah, mengangkat suaranya tiba-tiba.

Vincent Valentine berbicara dua puluh menit penuh. Seusai pengakuan itu, baik Sephiroth maupun sang junior tidak tahu harus bagaimana, lantaran isi pidato tersebut sulit dipercaya.

Dua puluh menit yang menyiksa itu memakan banyak energi dan emosi. Hasilnya, Vincent membungkam dan menyendiri selama beberapa hari setelahnya.

.

.

Fajar itu murung. Biggs pun tak lari pagi.

_"Mungkin awan hitam ini pertanda buruk,"_ bisik si termuda, sebelum berangkat latihan seperti biasa. Sephiroth bukanlah orang yang percaya takhayul, namun _statement_ Biggs itu barangkali ada benarnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Oh. Tapi itu tidak akan mengacaukan harinya. Ini dia yang selalu ditunggu.

Di teras dua insan bertemu kembali. Sang juita mempersembahkan secangkir teh padanya. Agaknya hal ini sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka. Terkadang, satu jam lewat begitu saja dalam pembicaraan ringan. Waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Nona Lockhart selalu mengangkat _mood-_nya.

Hari itu, si Cantik siap berangkat. Pekerjaan memanggilnya. Kemarin, Sephiroth telah menawakan diri untuk mengantar. Dengan begini, bukan hanya Biggs yang sukses berkencan. Dirinya juga, meski yang ini "kencan" tidak resmi.

"Sudah siap, Tuan Putri?"

Senyum Tifa kepadanya lebih los sekarang. Bagus, bagus. Seph lega, karena ternyata bukannya tak bisa bergaul. Setidaknya Tifa bisa memahaminya.

"Anginnya kencang sekali pagi ini."

Mengalihkan perhatian, Sephiroth bergumam, mengundang Tifa untuk mengamati. Biggs benar, badai sudah di depan mata. Tingkah laku kucing mungil di pangkuan Seph menegaskan hal yang sama.

_Little Lusy_, panggilan sayang Sephiroth untuk si mata biru. Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan si meong, manajer _Terrace House_ menghubunginya. Katanya, mereka akan mencari majikan baru untuk si mungil, agar tidak mencuri perhatian pemirsa. Tetapi, Seph punya ide lain: ia akan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya di Sektor 1 akhir pekan ini. Dan tentu saja, percuma berargumen dengan dirinya. Butuh keajaiban untuk menang, apalagi mengubah pendirian pemuda itu.

Makhluk itu mendengkur gelisah, namun bertahan di pangkuannya. Sephiroth mengelus bulunya yang halus dengan kasihan.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, nanti masuk angin," saran sang gadis. "Kasihan _Little Lusy._"

Makhluk berbulu itu pindah tangan. Tuan Putri menjauhi danau, dan Si Perak mengikutinya. Jendela yang berusaha ditutupnya tidak bisa diatur. Angin kencang meniup gorden ke luar ruangan, menyusahkannya berlipat kali.

"Tifa, cuaca seburuk ini mungkin bakalan merepotkan. Ada baiknya kita tinggal di rumah hari ini," anjur Sephiroth. "Tentu saja, kalau kamu harus berangkat, aku tetap siap mengantarmu," tambahnya. Karena pria yang tidak menepati janji adalah pecundang.

Perempuan itu memutuskan untuk menelepon manajernya. Akan tetapi, sambungan itu tidak diangkat, dan untuk beberapa waktu dia bimbang, bahkan sedikit kewalahan.

Setelah berunding, akhirnya mereka memutuskan tetap pergi, tapi tidak berdua. _Little Lusy_ yang gagah berani diajak.

.

.

.

Perjalanan itu ternyata sangat-sangat menguji kebolehannya menyetir. Sudah lama tak berkendara dalam situasi ekstrim, Sephiroth lupa betapa berbahayannya angin kencang, terlebih bagi mobil kurang aerodinamis ini.

"Berapa sisa waktu kita?" selidiknya, sembari berusaha mengejar ketinggalan.

Telepon masih menempel di telinga, Tifa memberitahunya dengan nada gelisah. Wah. Ternyata mereka wajib buru-buru.

Walau bisa tetap tenang, perjalanan itu sangat sulit bagi Sephiroth. Ditambah lagi, jalanan di pinggiran kota itu tak beraspal seperti di Midgar. Seakan-akan semua ini belum cukup, setengah jalan hujan mulai turun, dan kian deras dari waktu ke waktu.

"Sudah terhubung? Kita akan terlambat."

Wajah cemas Tifa tidak berubah sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Terang saja, terlambat bisa sangat mencoreng konduitenya. Kenapa juga manajernya tidak mengangkat telepon, padahal sinyal masih oke?

"Tenang, Tifa. Nanti aku jelaskan ke manajermu. Kamu nggak perlu khawatir."

"Ya…" Ekspresi wanita itu bertahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seph, tertular dan mulai khawatir. Lagi nggak enak badan?

"Jujur, sebenarnya hal-hal seperti ini sering banget kejadian. Aku mulai jengkel. Kami para model sering tidak diperlakukan sebagai manusia. Dipanggil seenaknya, tidak dikabari lebih lanjut kalau lokasinya pindah, atau bahkan dibatalkan begitu saja. Aku tidak suka sisi pekerjaan yang ini," aku Tifa tidak enak hati. "Padahal kamu ingat, kan, minggu lalu aku baru saja berkhotbah pada Vincent tentang _passion_ dan sebagainya. Sungguh munafik."

"Tenang, _Teef_. Hal-hal seperti ini wajar dalam bekerja. Pegawaiku—"

Gawat. Nyaris keceplosan!

"Vincent juga pasti pernah mengalaminya," alih Sephiroth, berharap Tifa tak menyadari salah ucapnya tadi.

Tifa menggeleng lemah.

"Membenci pekerjaan karena konsekuensi dan hal-hal minor seperti ini tidaklah valid. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada Vincent bahwa kepuasan yang diberikan oleh profesi ini bisa melebihi kejengkelan-kejengkelan kecil seperti ini. Dia hanya perlu melihat sisi yang lain. Tapi…"

Sebenarnya, pendapat Tifa itu boleh saja. Jika seseorang cukup optimis, dia pasti bisa melihat sisi baik dari segala hal. Yang Seph kurang setuju, bagaimana Vincent memandang sesuatu, kan, bukan urusan Tifa. Kenapa ia harus peduli? Masalahnya sendiri sudah cukup menguras emosi.

"Persoalan Vincent, menurutku tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya. Jika memiliki profesi lain pun, orang itu akan mengalami masalah yang sama," pungkas Seph sambil lalu, meski setelah 'pengakuan' malam itu, dia kurang lebih dapat menerka apa yang tidak beres. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Gamblangnya, ia pun tidak terlalu acuh pada kesulitan rivalnya itu.

"Jadi benar."

_Benar apanya_, tanya Seph dengan sebelah alis.

"Vincent memiliki masalah yang lain, bukan cuma bosan."

Seketika seluruh atensi perempuan itu tersalur pada Sephiroth.

"Kamu tahu apa saja tentang Vincent?"

.

.

.

Pendek kata, mereka mencapai Midgar. Mobil pun menyelam ke bawah piringan baja, menuju _slum_ Sektor 7.

Apartemen Tifa berada di lantai atas sebuah bar. Terus terang, bar itu lebih mirip sarang penyamun daripada tempat bersenang-senang. Tak terbayang apa saja yang sudah dilakukan orang di bar tersebut. Menyelundupkan narkoba? Berdangang senjata terlarang? _Human trafficking_? Sang pria kaya tergoda menelepon pengawal pribadinya. Tidak, tidak. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

Begitu urusan Tifa selesai, mereka meluncur ke Sektor 5, ke sebuah bangunan tua yang kelihatannya adalah gereja. Di situlah _photoshoot_ itu berlangsung. Mereka sudah terlambat, tetapi begitu manajer Tifa melihat aura orang yang mengantarnya, lelaki tambun itu pun segera mempersilakan Tifa untuk berpose tanpa mengomel sedikit pun.

Sephiroth ingin melihat Tifa bekerja, tetapi pihak majalah—pekerjaan kali ini adalah mengiklankan sebuah _fashion trend_ baru—melarangnya. Konfidensial, kata mereka, karena mode yang satu ini dinubuatkan bakal bombastis. Seph gatal untuk membalasnya. Penelitian terbaru MRIH yang disebut Project S, itulah definisi bombastis. Tapi, kali ini biarlah mereka menyombongkan diri. Kalau Tifa Lockhart modelnya, dirinya yakin itu bisa-bisa saja.

"Seph, seseorang harus bertindak," cakap Tifa, sedetik sebelum Sephiroth mengangkat kaki.

.

.

.

_"Karena aku sempat lumpuh beberapa saat, Yuffie berusaha memanggulku, tetapi aku mendorongnya… dengan kasar. Rasanya ada sumbu yang tersulut begitu saja, dan yang kuinginkan cuma menyingkirkan Yuffie."_

_Vincent Valentine mengalihkan pandangannya. Ya, tentu saja pendengarnya _shock _berat. Tidak ada manusia normal yang tidak akan heran, bahkan mempertanyakan pengakuannya barusan. Orang itu berkata, pada situasi tersebut, ia sama sekali tak bisa berempati. Malah, dia mengaku tak merasakan emosi apapun._

_Jika kilas-kilas balik yang dia ceritakan itu benar, ada sesuatu yang kelam di masa lalunya. Ibanya, memori-memori itu baru disadarinya beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika sedang bersama Yuffie, pribadi yang katanya mirip dengan seseorang dalam kenangan Vincent. _

_Jadi, apa yang dilakukan orang itu terhadapnya? Ayahnya itu…? Seakan-akan kekejiannya pada saudari dan ibunya tidaklah cukup. _

_Di akhir cerita, Biggs memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin itu bentuk solidaritasnya terhadap si Murung. Sephiroth benar-benar tak habis pikir, untuk apa si Sumringah melakukannya. Toh, ketiganya belum akrab. Tetapi, yang lebih mengherankan adalah, bagaimana sang korban sanggup menyelesaikan pengakuan panjang itu, padahal beberapa hal begitu samar._

_"Ibuku tidak selamat. Adikku…"_

_Ya. Vincent ingat sekarang. Ibu dan adiknya 'pergi', bukan karena mereka menemukan keluarga baru. Ayahnya berbohong selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka dianiaya oleh ayahnya sendiri, yang waktu itu kecanduan berbagai macam hal. Ketika menjelaskan apa yang dia ingat, api membara di mata salah satu audiensnya, sementara yang satunya tak begitu terpengaruh. Menyadarinya, Vincent pun tidak menyalahkan Sephiroth. Jika ia jadi Seph, mustahil baginya menunjukkan sikap yang sesuai._

_Sebagai ganti, Vincent hanya menatap lurus ke kegelapan di luar. Alis hitamnya bertaut._

_Sephiroth melakukan usaha terbaiknya. Dia berusaha tampak lebih manusiawi, meski dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia harus mendengarkan semua itu. Apa hubungan ini dengannya? Apakah ia patut berempati? __Sentimen-sentimen macam itu adalah bentuk kelemahan, bukan?_

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, tanpa Vincent Valentine sejauh mata memandang, pengusaha itu mulai berpikir jernih.

Cerita Vincent sulit diabaikan, mengingat ayah dan ibunya sendiri bercerai. Mungkin saja, di luar pengetahuannya, hal serupa telah terjadi dalam keluarganya. Tapi, faktanya ia tak begitu tertarik mengusut kemungkinan itu. Pasalnya, Sephiroth tidak pernah diberi tahu apa yang menyebabkan Tuan Hojo dan Nyonya Lucrecia bercerai. Dari kecil ia dilarang bertanya. Kunjungan dari ibunya sejak saat itu juga dapat dihitung jari. Entahlah, mungkin aman-aman saja menyimpulkan dia sebenarnya tak punya keluarga. Hubungan darah atau apapun, seluruhnya adalah kebohongan.

Di sisi lain, bukan tidak mungkin jika masalah yang agak sulit dipercaya ini hanyalah akal-akalan orang televisi. Lumrah bagi media untuk menghalalkan segala cara demi menuai perhatian pemirsa.

Namun, betapa jeblok penilaian orang terhadapnya, jika ternyata Vincent berkata jujur. Sungguhlah tidak bermartabat untuk langsung mengecap seseorang pembohong, hanya karena menurutnya kisahnya itu terlalu menyedihkan untuk jadi kenyataan.

Tapi, terlepas dari semua ini, Seph harus memutuskan untuk memercayai Vincent, atau tidak, karena mereka bertatap muka tiap hari. Meski harus ditegaskan, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan peduli atau tidak.

Ia masih saja merenung tentang reaksi Tifa. Gadis itu mengendus problema ini sebelum mendengar sepatah pun kata. Dan, dia peduli, meski sama sekali tak bersangkut paut dengannya.

.

.

.

Ternyata badai yang dinantikan akan mendarat ke daerah pinggiran sebelum _job_ Tifa kelar. Oke. Malam ini harus menginap di Midgar.

Ada hasrat untuk pulang—untuk memperkenalkan _Little Lusy_ pada rumah barunya. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa ia diikuti pihak televisi. Mungkin juga ayahnya nanti jadi mengetahui keikutsertaan anehnya ke acara televisi yang 'bikin bodoh' itu.

Akhirnya, sebuah toko buku menjadi tempat persinggahan. Si mungil aman di kantong mantelnya—sedikit melanggar, memang. Tapi, orang-orang tak dapat berhenti menatap wajahnya (atau rambutnya). Jadi, penyelundupan ini bukan perkara sulit.

Di samping jajaran buku-buku bisnis, ada rak tempat buku diari, tempat dipajangnya sebuah sampul kulit yang tidak asing. Hm, Vincent. Ternyata dia beli sampul itu di sini.

"Jadi rumah Vincent tidak jauh."

Nama itu kini berdering ngeri.

Sephiroth menyusuri rak-rak buku sejarah, ilmu sosial, dan psikologi. Banyak juga ternyata orang yang tertarik mempelajari bidang-bidang ini. Ayahnya pernah mengolok 'ilmu semu' macam sosiologi dan antropologi. Bagi beliau, penelitian di bidang-bidang tersebut tidak berguna.

Seph mungkin bisa memahami Vincent lebih dari yang dia kira. Mereka sama-sama punya ayah yang… tidak biasa. Tapi, ayah Vincent jauh lebih… luar biasa. Keras.

"Keras? 'Setengah gila' lebih pas," bisiknya setengah sadar.

Pemuda itu sendiri tidak pernah punya hubungan yang harmonis dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya memperoleh hak asuh setelah perceraian, namun sesungguhnya tidak membesarkan dirinya. Sephiroth dilempar ke sana ke mari, ke sekolah kepribadian dan kursus-kursus A, B, C. Dia besar di tangan orang-orang asing. Dia itu hanya semacam pewaris aset, atau penerus dinasti bagi Tuan Besar Hojo Crescent.

Ia ingin melupakan ayahnya untuk sekarang. Tangannya secara otomatis meraih buku di rak paling atas. Buku bersampul ungu tua berjudul _Pengobatan Pasien PTSD_.

"PTSD. _Post-traumatic stress disorder_, adalah sebuah kelainan psikologis akibat peristiwa traumatis. Ditandai dengan kilas-kilas balik, mimpi buruk yang tidak wajar, dan antisipasi berlebihan akan pengulangan peristiwa tersebut. Pasien biasanya selalu berpikir tentang insiden yang dialami atau disaksikannya, tanpa bisa mengendalikannya. Hal ini mempengaruhi keadaan emosional dan jasmani."

Aneh juga buku yang diambilnya secara acak memiliki topik yang kurang lebih relevan.

"Sebab-sebab PTSD…"

Sephiroth membaca dan membaca, dan semakin yakinlah ia akan kebenaran cerita Vincent. Jika ceritanya itu hanya karangan, penulis naskahnya pasti seorang psikolog atau psikiatris, yang mana kecil kemungkinan bagi _Terrace House_ bertindak sekontroversial itu.

"Mengasingkan penderita dari situasi, tempat, atau aktivitas yang dapat membangkitkan kenangan tersebut… Penanganan yang cepat dan cara perawatan diri yang benar dapat meringankan gejala… Tidak ada jaminan seseorang akan bisa sembuh total… Penanganan yang terlambat memungkinkan… Di kemudian hari, bahkan hal-hal kecil dapat membangkitkan kembali kekacauan mental ini… Berakhir dengan… Niat bunuh diri, bahkan eksekusi bunuh diri."

Bunuh diri?

Ia terperangah. Dari sekian tahun hidupnya yang tak menyenangkan, tidak sekalipun ia ingin mencabut nyawa. Tapi seseorang seperti Vincent, yang disapu rentetan teror sepanjang masa kecil dan remaja, mustahil tidak menerima dampak apapun.

Akibat terparah dari sindrom itu adalah… Kehilangan nyawa. Seph bergidik membayangkan dirinya terbangun di seberang seonggok badan tak bernyawa.  
Sephiroth Crescent boleh tidak menghiraukan masalah-masalah sentimentil, namun ia jelas masih peduli akan nyawa seseorang. Apalagi jika orang itu tidur seruangan.

Semakin yakin Vincent tidak berbohong, terbersit niat untuk menolong. Tetapi intensi itu terlupakan ketika hal yang 'lebih penting' muncul.

Ponselnya bergetar. Nama di layarnya membuat alisnya terangkat.

_"Seph, kamu di mana?"_

Lengkungan di bibirnya lantas terbentuk oleh pertanyaan yang tidak banyak cing-cong itu. Sudah seminggu ia tak berkomunikasi dengan Angeal, ia nyaris lupa betapa efisiennya orang itu.

_"Aku dengar ada badai besar yang akan mendarat di Midgar dalam beberapa jam. Media melaporkan, yang ini adalah _Typhoon Minerva*._ Daerah pinggiran bakalan menerima imbas paling parah. Jangan keluar rumah, mengerti?"_

"Sebenarnya aku lagi di Sektor 3, tadi bareng Tifa."

Kekagetan Angeal membuatnya menyesal tidak mengklarifikasi lebih jauh. Ia lupa _red light district_ di area itu sungguh ganas. Dari seberang, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tajam pun meluncur cepat.

"Tenang, tenang, aku hanya mengantarnya. Tifa mengambil _job_ hari ini. Sekarang aku terperangkap di tengah-tengah. Kurasa malam ini aku harus nginap di Midgar."

Karena intonasi lawan bicaranya meninggi, ponsel dijauhkan. Rentetan ceramah tentang kehormatan, tanggung jawab, lalu martabat keluarga dari Angeal tak kunjung berakhir.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin kamu bakal menghabisiku jika berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Ya, aku janji. Aku janji, kami hanya akan makan malam. Oke, aku pasti menginap di hotel yang berbeda. Lagipula rumahnya di Sektor 7, dan aku nggak mau nginap di atas bar mencurigakan itu. Ya, ya, janji."

Angeal si negosiator piawai mampu memanen kata "janji" sebanyak tiga kali dari sang Tuan Muda.

Untuk memastikan keadaan, sahabatnya itu memaksanya bertemu. Jika ada yang lebih keras kepala dari Seph, orang itu adalah Angeal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe. Bertukar salam, mereka melongok sana sini karena paranoid akan paparazzi. Tenang, Seph, _Terrace House season_ 3 belum akan tayang dalam waktu dekat, kok. Wajah tampanmu masih aman dari peredaran.

Tanda tanya terpampang gamblang di wajah Tuan Hewley. Pria kekar tersebut memungut sebuah buku dari meja.

"PTSD?"

Raut khawatir Angeal menimbulkan kehangatan yang ganjil. Itu berarti, sosok tertua di gengnya itu peduli padanya.

"Buku-buku ini bukan untukku," ujarnya, menerima kembali bacaan yang baru saja dibelinya itu. Angeal mengangguk, kemudian mereka pun membicarakan hal yang lain, dan persoalan Vincent benar-benar tersingkir dari perhatian Seph.

"Aku senang kamu sehat," tutur Angeal. Dirinya sudah mau beranjak, namun buku ungu itu membuatnya penasaran lagi.

Karena tatapan orang itu memaksanya bercerita, akhirnya Sephiroth Crescent tidak menunda lebih lama.

Mulainya, "Salah satu peserta _Terrace House_ memiliki kasus yang lumayan serius di masa lalu."

Temannya tidak langsung menanggapi. Lagipula biasanya Seph hanya ingin membahas contoh-contoh kegagalan berbisnis. Selain itu, kalau tidak bersangkut paut dengan Seph, biasanya obrolan itu hanya untuk basa basi atau bercanda.

Tetapi kali itu berbeda. Semuanya, semuanya berbeda. Dari topik pembicaraan, sampai sikap pemuda bersurai panjang tersebut dalam bercerita. Semuanya baru. Dan hati Angeal berdebar dibuatnya.

"Jadi," pangkas Angeal di tengah pembicaraan, "apa hubungannya Jack denganmu?"

Jack adalah nama samaran yang dipilih Seph untuk Vincent.

Pemuda bermata hijau tersebut mencoba memformulasi kalimatnya.

"Buku ini," ia mengangkatnya, "membahas tanda-tanda yang sekilas sangat cocok dengan cerita orang itu. Dan, kata buku, jika tidak ditolong, orang itu bisa punya pikiran untuk... Kau tahu, lah."

Kawannya membuat gestur menggorok leher, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Raut wajah prihatinnya bertahan.

Sudut bibir Angeal terangkat. "Jadi ternyata hatimu tidak sekeras itu."

Netra Sephiroth melebar. Hati yang keras?

"Tahu nggak, Seph, di awal pertemanan kita, aku dan Genesis kesulitan untuk akrab denganmu. Kamu selalu menjauh, selalu menyendiri, selalu berusha menyelesaikan semua kesulitan tanpa bantuan. Tapi suatu hari, perlahan-lahan kamu membuka diri. Waktu Genesis kecelakaan, kamu bahkan menawarkan transfusi darah yang cukup banyak, sampai terkapar nggak berdaya beberapa hari," kenang sang pria bersuara _bass_ tersebut. "Tapi, selama pertemanan kita, seingatku kamu tidak pernah bersikap sama ke orang lain. Kami bertiga adalah pengecualian bagi Sephiroth yang Agung," ia tertawa. "Kita berempat pun jadi sangat eksklusif."

"Karena itu, katamu hatiku keras?" Sephirot tertawa. Ini seperti naskah drama.

Angeal Hewley mengiakan. "Pertemanan kita membutuhkan belasan tahun untuk jadi seperti sekarang. Setelah seseorang dewasa, semakin sulit menginvestasikan waktu untuk pertemanan baru. Aku khawatir kamu tidak memperbolehkan orang lain masuk dan 'mencampuri' hidupmu."

"Mungkin kamu benar."

Bahkan, sangat benar. Sephiroth sadar dirinya tak gampang menaruh rasa percaya. Slogannya dalam bersaing selama ini adalah "langkahi dulu mayatku", dan perlahan slogan yang sama diadopsinya dalam berrelasi. Ia yakin, memercayai sembarang orang adalah celah. Jika lengah, ia akan dimakan hidup-hidup. Terdengar ekstrim, memang. Semua ini tumbuh dari ketidakpercayaannya terhadap sang ayah.

"Ya. Aku hanya percaya diriku sendiri, makanya nggak bisa berempati pada orang lagi."

"Bukan tidak bisa. Mungkin hanya susah." Temannya itu menepuk pundaknya. "Aku tahu, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Banyak orang menyembunyikan banyak hal terhadapmu." Terutama ayah dan ibunya.

"Seph, aku boleh jujur?"

Ia menilik air muka kawannya. Khusyuk. Angeal selalu seperti itu.

"Boleh."

"Aku khawatir, jika salah satu dari kami melakukan sesuatu yang mengecewakan, itu akan memengaruhi keyakinanmu terhadap orang lain, bahkan terhadap semua orang."

Dua bola mata biru tersebut menyorotinya lekat, sarat akan kegundahan. Angeal beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Selama ini Seph tidak terlalu menghiraukan perbedaan itu. Ternyata sobatnya itu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tertutup dari matanya, dan orang itu sungguh-sungguh memerhatikannya.

"Terima kasih, Angeal," ujar Sephiroth lirih. Ia menyunggingkan seringai yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya. Seringai berterima kasih.

Kalau saja Angeal Hewley adalah Zack Fair, ia sudah memeluknya.

"Aku tahu masih ada kebaikan dalam hatimu, Seph."

.

.

.

Karena kawannya muncul di saat yang tepat, sebelum mereka berpisah, Sephiroth menitipkan _Little Lusy_. Pria bertubuh kekar itu tergelak, mengomentari lagi karakter Sephiroth, yang sebenarnya dipenuhi sisi lembut.

Setelah mengantarkan Tifa, Sephiroth memesan kamar untuk dirinya. Agak bodoh memang memesan hotel lima menit dari rumahmu sendiri.

Sepanjang malam, pemuda itu tidak berhenti memikirkan rencana-rencana untuk 'menyelamatkan' Vincent Valentine. Semoga saja ia tak tampak konyol_._

.

.

.

Sephiroth dan Tifa disambut oleh siulan-siulan jahil anggota _Terrace House_. Minus Vincent, tentunya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," tegas Tifa. "Sephiroth benar-benar _gentleman_ sejati, tahu bagaimana menghormati wanita."

Seph menunjukkan bukti pembayaran hotel, yang mana, tidak terlalu dianggap penting oleh yang lain. Mereka hanya butuh memperjelas siapa akan dekat dengan siapa.

"Vincent di mana?" celetuk Seph, tiba-tiba mengingat rencananya kemarin malam. Ia akan berusaha mengajak Vincent menemui psikolog.

"Kayaknya di garasi lagi, seperti biasa."

Selama ini orang itu mengungsi ke garasi? Ia tidak tahu. Sudah semingguan ia tak bertemu.

Awalnya ia hanya mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba panik menyerangnya. Firasatnya jelek.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berpacu. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya yang jenjang berderap secepat mungkin ke luar, melewati danau, ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Vincent!"

Bagai mimpi ia menyaksikan orang itu terkapar. Bau anyir menguar dari genangan merah pekat di bawah tangannya yang terkulai. Sayatan menganga di sana.

.

.

.

Kalau Vincent tidak selamat, dia akan menyesal. Kenapa kemarin dia tidak menerjang badai, pulang lebih cepat? Ia akan menyesali percakapannya dengan Tifa, serta pertemuan dengan Angeal, yang berakhir sia-sia.

Kelima anggota _Terrace House_ berjaga di depan ruangan ICU. Keringat membasahi dahi Biggs dan Marlene. Sementara itu, di pojokan, si ninja yang tidak pernah tampak sedih itu seakan-akan bisa hancur berkeping-keping kapan saja. Wajah-wajah pucat pasi menunjukkan jam makan siang yang terlupakan.

Sejurus kemudian dokter keluar. Wajahnya yang serius tak tertebak. Sephiroth akan marah besar jika orang-orang yang bekerja di rumah sakit ayahnya tidak becus mengobati luka kecil di urat nadi itu, meski ia sadar penuh luka kecil bisa fatal.

"Keadaannya membaik. Untunglah orang itu lekas ditolong," kata sang pria berjas putih datar.

Ketegangan pun pecah. Wajah-wajah lega memunculkan senyuman penuh semangat. Syukurlah.

Seph masih ingat hari di mana Genesis terbaring di ruang rawat inap rumah sakit yang sama. Dirinya tidak pernah sewas-was itu. Ia takut pergi ke pemakaman Genesis, apalagi kecelakaan itu juga separuhnya salahnya. Dia dan Genesis terlalu berkompetisi**.

Tentunya beda, ketika yang terbaring adalah orang asing. Rasa leganya juga beda, waktu dokter bilang Genesis membaik, dan orang ini ini tertolong. Tetapi, harga kedua nyawa itu sama. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ternilai, dan patut diperjuangkan. Itulah yang Seph sadari. Vincent mungkin adalah kawan baik orang lain juga. Dan mungkin, mereka bisa berteman kalau saja Seph menurunkan aura persaingannya.

Mereka menunggu beberapa jam lagi sampai pemuda bermata merah siuman. Kali ini air mata jatuh berderai. Biggs, Tifa, dan Marlene tak tanggung segera memeluknya. Orang itu bingung. Bingung dalam dekapan kehangatan itu.

Di dekat pintu, tubuh kecil Yuffie mematung. Bahkan Sephiroth, yang kaku terhadap pelukan-pelukan itu, tidak menjaga jarak sejauh Nona Kisaragi.

_Baiklah. Ini yang harus diusut selanjutnya,_ batinnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, kesehariannya di _Terrace House_ pun bertransformasi menjadi episode-episode mendebarkan bagi Sephiroth.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

*Di Jepang, taifun ada namanya gitu sesuai karakteristik mereka. Ga tau juga kok mereka pada niat namain satu-satu. Dan yang paling gede akhir2 ini namanya taifun Hagibis, taun 2019 akhir kemarin. Tapi masih aman, sih, ngga kaya di film2 Amerika, yang sapi2 pada beterbangan gitu. Dan di _fiction_ ini, untuk menegaskan ke-badai-an si taifun (_literally_), saia pilih nama _typhoon Minerva, _karena, well, dia _secret boss_ terbhaday_._ Lawak banget ga sih hmph!

**Ini pada dasarnya nggambarin pertarungan Sephiroth vs. Angeal _and_ Genesis. _Epic!_

Kapan lalu itu saia namatin walktrhru Crisis Core di Utub. Meskipun Zack keren banget dan saia jadi pengen naruh _spotlight_ ke _the puppy_, di CC Sephiroth itu kan awal2 bertemennya ama Angeal and Genesis. Mereka kayak _the famous three musketeer_ gitu deh (di sini jadi **trio mas kenthir** sih). Dan Seph ama Angeal tu…. Eeenggh banget dah! Ya nggak ya nggak? /eeengghtuhapaan. DAN! **Sedikit **_**spoiler**_** tentang CC,** jadi Sephy-_oniisan_ pernah nolak satu misi level _hero_, karena dia ga pengen ngelawan Genesis/Angeal yang adalah temen2nya sendiri. Awwww Oom Sephy romantis ngga sih? _**Bromance to the end!**_ /kyakya~

_Anyways_. Saia dengan segenap hati berterima kasih kepada _readers_ yang sudah menyempatkan membaca karya ini. Terima kasih untuk dukungan _**Tokyo tower**_ di chapter sebelumnya. _Author_ juga selalu ngga sabar ngupdate, kok. Haha. Hanya saja, kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa yang memikul masa depan bangsa dan negara /halah memalangi diri ini untuk _unleashing my imagination_. Semoga aja chapter ini ngga mengecewakan, masih tetap menghibur pembaca sekalian /ceilah.

Untuk para pembaca, terutama "Tokyo tower", terima kasih banyak untuk waktu dan _feedback_-nya.

Akhir kata, mari kita majukan perfanfictionan Endonesia /medhok


	5. Bab 5

a/n: gegara nonton Shingeki No Kyojin, saia lupa kalau fiction ini harusnya ngga seberat chapter lalu. Huh! Sungguh menyedihkan /drama. Semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur para pembaca yang mungkin lagi bosan #StayAtHome seperti saia! Selamat menikmati!

**.**

**.**

**Bab 5**

**.**

**.**

Vincent berbaring dengan mata terbuka. Mimpi buruk lagi. Diliriknya jam dinding. Pukul dua pagi. Terapi mingguan yang diatur Sephiroth untuknya belum memberikan hasil yang diharapkan.

Diliriknya bulan yang bersinar terang di balik jendela. Meski sebulan telah berlalu, hubungannya dengan yang lain sama sekali tak mengalami kemajuan. Ia masih sering menyendiri. Selain membutuhkan _me time _lebih banyak, pemurung macam dirinya tidak boleh memperberat atmosfir rumah teras itu lebih jauh. Lagipula, bisa jadi ketidakstabilan mentalnya malah melukai yang lain, seperti yang dia lakukan terhadap Yuffie.

Jemarinya mengepal. Sepanjang ingatan, ia selalu membenci diri sendiri, dan kali ini perasaan itu semakin intens. Melukai seorang gadis adalah perbuatan yang tak bisa dimaafkan!

_"Vincent bisa cerita padaku. Mulutku nggak ember kok. Percaya deh!"_

Perkataan itu sebenarnya netral-netral saja. Namun dalam sekejap darah dalam nadi mendidih. Ketika tersadar sesaat kemudian ia sudah menyingkirkan Yuffie. Dengan sangat-sangat kasar.

"Jangan menyuruhku memercayai orang seenaknya! Memangnya kau siapa? Pergi sana!"

Dirinya telah berubah. Berubah menjadi iblis. Akibatnya, sejak saat itu tidak satu kata pun terucap di antara mereka. Padahal lebih dari segalanya, yang ia inginkan adalah dimaafkan.

Ada banyak lubang dalam ingatan Vincent. Yuffie terasa sangat familiar, dan berada di dekatnya, dia tenang. Ternyata perempuan itu mirip saudari yang telah dilupakannya. Dan ketika mengingat hal itu, Vincent malah menyerang Yuffie seakan mereka musuh bebuyutan.

Dosa itu tidak mungkin bisa ditebus. Besok, ia akan mengundurkan diri.

Vincent pun bangun. Dibukanya lemari tempat ia menyimpan barang-barangnya, berniat mencari kertas dan alat tulis, tetapi malah menemukan sebuah buku bersampul kulit merah.

Itu adalah buku rahasia, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak spesial: satu jilid _text book_ aljabar tingkat lanjut. Dari dulu Vincent mencintai ilmu eksak, ia bahkan bermimpi menjadi guru. Jika ada yang membuatnya bersemangat, hal itu hanyalah matematika. Memikirkan pertanyaan dengan jawaban singuler memompa adrenalinnya. Mencari penjelasan logis dari misteri numerikal memberinya kepuasan tertinggi. Jika ayahnya tidak menentangnya sekeras itu, mungkin dia takkan melupakan angannya.

Vincent kagum pada Yuffie. Orang yang gigih mewujudkan mimpi sangat jarang ditemui. Sama sepertinya, keluarga cewek itu menentang pada awalnya. Bedanya, Yuffie pantang mundur. Akhirnya tujuannya menjadi _snowboarder_ professional yang memiliki merek _snow wear_ sendiri terwujud. Pemuda bermata merah tua itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana Yuffie mewujudkan cita-cita sampai detil terkecil. Menyerah itu sangat mudah, maka itulah yang dilakukan Vincent selama ini. Beda Yuffie dengannya, adalah Yuffie memilih jalan yang sulit. Tekad kerasnya patut dicontoh, bahkan oleh orang-orang tanpa pengharapan sepertinya.

Menenteng buku itu, Vincent menjelajahi tiap sudut rumah. Pemurung macamnya memang lebih cocok hidup di malam hari, sehingga tidak mengganggu aktivitas orang lain. Perjalanannya berakhir di sebuah teras yang disinari rembulan.

Untuk sesaat, Vincent merasa tenang, melupakan mimpi buruk barusan. Akhirnya, ia menemukan sebuah momen milikinya. Sepenuhnya. Ia bisa tersenyum, tertawa. Tidak ada yang dirugikan oleh saat bahagianya itu.

Vincent menarik sudut bibirnya. Senyuman yang disembunyikannya, takut disalahartikan sebagai sindiran. Biar bagaimanapun, manusia sepertinya tidak pantas bersenang-senang. Dia hanya akan menakuti orang lain.

Ya, kalau dia tak terbawa suasana saat bersama Yuffie, tragedi itu tidak akan terjadi.

Lengkungan itu terhapus.

Benar. Orang-orang macam dirinya tidak pantas bergembira. Ia lebih cocok dengan kesedihan, penderitaan, rasa bersalah. Tidak ada pengampunan untuk makhluk terkutuk macamnya. Lebih baik dia menghilang, lebih baik Vincent Valentine tidak pernah ada di muka Gaia.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak menghapus bisikan-bisikan beracun itu.

Perempuan berambut pendek itu mengenakan setelan piyama merah muda. Lehernya terlilit syal berwarna merah, pompom berbulu halus bergantung di kedua ujungnya. Penampilan itu mengurangi ketomboyan yang melekat pada imej cewek itu. Dia tampak seperti orang lain.

"Yuffie?" sergah Vincent.

"Maaf! Kaget, ya?"

Vincent segera berpaling, tak berani menatapnya. Untuk apa berlama-lama menatap kemarahan dan kebencian? Padahal, lebih baik jika Vincent berpisah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, jadi tidak harus melihat penghakiman orang-orang itu.

"Nggak bisa tidur juga, Vince?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Di kampung halamanku, ada pagoda tingkat lima."

Pembuka percakapan itu sangat khas Yuffie. Acak, tidak tertebak, tanpa tujuan. Manusia macam ini tidak pernah dia mengerti, karena tidak semua hal bisa diceritakan tanpa berpikir.

Yuffie pun terus bercerita.

"Katanya, ketika bulan purnama bersinar di puncak pagoda itu, dari atas sana, orang bisa melihat pelangi. Terus, kalau orang itu merunut pelangi itu, di ujungnya dia akan ketemu orang yang dia sayangi," cerocos si ninja tanpa sungkan. "Waktu itu, aku yang masih bocah termakan takhayul bodoh itu dengan mudahnya. Tapi, tiap bulan mencapai puncak pagoda, hari itu berbadai, berkabut, atau langitnya ketutupan awan. Bertahun-tahun berlalu tanpa hasil, lalu saat yang tepat datang. Malam itu langitnya cerah, tidak ada bintang, cuma bulan saja, gede banget pula. Meskipun berbahaya, aku nekat memanjat tiang penangkal petir di atap pagoda. Tapi, aku nggak melihat pelangi. Hanya desa yang sedang tertidur. Waktu itu musim panas, banyak _cicada_ bernyanyi, terus bising banget."

"Apa maksud cerita ini?"

Tersentak, si gadis ninja mengunci mulutnya. Vicent mengendus ketakutan, lantaran perempuan mungil itu meringkuk.

"Vincent, maaf, ya, kalau aku ada salah."

Ledakan amarah itu pun surut, secara ajaib. Padahal semua ini salahnya. Sampai membuat orang lain tidak enak hati, perbuatannya itu benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Mulai besok kalian tidak akan melihatku lagi," pungkasnya dingin. Ia berdiri dan menjauh.

"Jadi, ini memang salahku, ya?"

Yuffie mengamit lengan Vincent, mencegahnya pergi. Sisa kendali yang ada dalam dirinya digunakan untuk tidak menepis permohonan putus asa itu. Jika Vincent menolak Yuffie kali ini, maka dia betul-betul telah berubah jadi monster. Bukankah selama di _Terrace House_, Yuffie yang paling dekat dengannya? Saat Sephiroth dan Biggs bernafsu mencapai tujuan masing-masing, bukannya Yuffie yang selalu menemaninya dengan berbagai cara: mengajaknya makan, menata produk pesanan, dan mengirim barang ke kantor pos? Yuffie berhasil menerima dia apa adanya, walaupun cara bicaranya dingin dan membosankan, kan?

Benar-benar mirip adiknya.

"Kamu tau nggak, ini pertama kali aku minta maaf. Bukannya sombong, tapi ini bukan gayaku. Hari itu kukira aku sudah melakukan dosa besar dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat jahat, meskipun jujur, nggak ingat. Terus ada percobaan bunuh diri itu dan mulai saat itu jiwaku nggak tenang. Jika aku mati sekarang, pastilah arwahku gentayangan."

Vincent mengamati kulit yang menggelap di bawah mata Yuffie. Meski masih bisa bercanda, Yuffie pucat. Gara-gara dirinya orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak bahagia.

"Vince, bisa nggak, ya, kembali ke waktu sebelum yang itu? Waktu Vincent masih tersenyum dan tertawa."

Tersenyum dan tertawa? Dia pernah tersenyum dan tertawa? Vincent tidak ingat. Ah, tapi mungkin juga. Mungkin waktu itu Yuffie mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu, mengundang tawa yang tak disadari. Tapi, memangnya apa peduli Yuffie? Tawa dan senyuman tidak cocok untuk manusia menyedihkan sepertinya. Ia lebih cocok dengan frustrasi, atau malahan diam sama sekali.

"Vince," panggil Yuffie, melihat kegelapan yang dipancarkan tatapan Vincent. "Kamu nggak harus percaya padaku. Tapi seenggaknya, beritahu salahku apa."

Orang ini masih saja menyalahkan diri sediri, padahal Yuffie tidak berhubungan dengan masalahnya. Vincent tidak tega membiarkan Yuffie menanggung penyesalan yang bukan salahnya. Dia tidak mau Yuffie jadi sepertinya.

Jadi ia duduk lagi, dan mulai bercerita.

Ceritanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, karena dia sempat berlatih sekali. Mata Yuffie membulat sempurna.

"Jadi ini bukan salahku?!"

Gadis itu menghela napas lega. "Dengan begini, aku bisa mati kapanpun dan kembali ke surga."

Merasa tak enak karena tidak menanggapi, Yuffie pun mengucapkan ini:

"Aku nggak mungkin ngerti penderitaan Vince selurunya, tapi kalau soal kehilangan, aku juga pernah merasakannya."

Lalu giliran Yuffie yang bercerita tentang mendiang ibunya. Vincent tidak bersimpati sedikitpun. Dia malah makin sebal. Emosi yang tidak dapat diatur ini adalah dosa lain yang harus ditanggungnya. Tak apa, selama ini dirinya sudah menebus sebagian dosanya dengan kesepian. Yang ini juga pasti…

"Aku nggak tahu seperti apa Vince menganggapku. Tapi sebenarnya Yuffie Kisaragi ini banyak busuknya," aku sang ninja dengan kegetiran yang nyata. "Dari luar mungkin aku terlihat ceria, lucu, serta mengagumkan. Tapi sebenarnya aku suka memanfaatkan orang lain, angkuh, terus… Kleptomaniak."

Jika beban emosional Vincent sedikit lebih ringan, pemuda itu sudah tergelak.

"Klepto dalam artian psikologis juga. Aku suka mencuri penghormatan orang. Sebenarnya, ide-ide produkku itu juga banyak kupinjam dari orang."

Yuffie menyatukan kedua telunjuknya. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

"Jangan bilang-bilang, ya."

_Bilang ke siapa?_ batin Vincent. Dia juga bukan penggosip kurang kerjaan.

"Err… Intinya… Errr…"

"Intinya?" dorong Vincent sebelum kesabarannya habis.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri!"

Ngek. Kok nggak nyambung?

"Karena, tempat ini nggak akan sama tanpa Vincent. Biarpun Vincent penyendiri misterius yang sepertinya punya hobi aneh, kita semua senang mengenal orang seperti Vincent. Terutama aku! Kalau Vincent nggak ada, aku sudah dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Oom Uban itu."

Dalam dada Vincent, sebuah pusaran membingungkan tercipta, karena ia merasa marah, geli, sebal, dan malu di saat bersamaan. Tetapi, dengusan bercampur tawa terluput dari bibirnya.

Orang-orang model inilah yang paling tidak dimengertinya, karena omongan mereka sangat absurd, tapi secara menakjubkan tetap dapat meringankan hatinya. Sedikit.

"Vincent katamu? Bukan Vince? Masa menyuruh orang jadi diri sendiri, tapi sendirinya berpura-pura jadi orang lain?"

Yuffie tampak gembira.

"Vinny!" celetuknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, secara kebetulan keenam member _Terrace House_ duduk menikmati sarapan bersama-sama.

"Vincent!" seru Marlene, Tifa, dan Biggs bersama-sama, seakan sedang melihat hantu.

"Keajaiban telah turun ke dalam dunia. Kami kira Vincent menjelma jadi kelelawar yang menghindari cahaya matahari," komentar pemain _hockey_ dengan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Hus. Jangan menyebut nama hewan menyeramkan di meja makan!" tegur Marlene, menjauhkan mangkuk nasinya dengan tak berselera.

Sang model menduduki kursi di seberang Yuffie, yang tersenyum secerah mentari pagi. Yang lain saling lempar pertanyaan tanpa suara, hilang di tengah perubahan suasana mendadak itu.

"Selamat pagi, Vinny!"

_Vinny katanya?_ batin Tifa.

_Yuffie nggak sayang nyawa rupanya,_ pikir Biggs.

"Selamat pagi, Yuffie. Selamat pagi, semua."

Hah?

"HAH!?" erang atlet itu, memuncratkan beberapa butir nasi ke atas meja.

"Biggs, ini bukan TK! Makan yang rapi!" hardik Seph, sangat terganggu dengan keberantakan tersebut.

"Ya-yang harus dimarahi itu Vincent! Kan dia yang bilang 'selamat pagi semua' dengan sangat OOC! Macam anak SD saja!"

Sementara itu Vincent Valentine tak kuasa menahan humor yang diciptakan Yuffie tentang Sephiroth dan rambutnya. Lengkungan di bibirnya menghentikan napas semua orang, kecuali Yuffie.

"Cepat duduk, Vinny. Kalau nggak, sarapanmu dimakan sama Oo—maksudku Sephy!"

Entah mengapa, rasa cemburu mencobai keempat manusia lainnya, yang terpaku memerhatikan kedekatan instan Yuffie dan Vincent.

"Eh, apa itu di luar?" potong Marlene.

"Saljuuuuuuu!"

Jeritan Biggs menggemparkan seisi rumah. Maklum, dia orang Mideel, jadi nggak pernah melihat salju.

"OOOOOI! Perang salju, yuk!"

Pasukan Energi Matahari, yang tak lain adalah Yuffie dan Biggs, langsung terjun ke area pertempuran.

"Vinny! Kamu jadi bawahanku!" perintah Yuffie seenaknya.

"Kalau begitu, Marlene, kamu ikut timku, ya!"

Dan tersisalah Tifa dan Oom—maksudnya Sephiroth. Merasa lebih dewasa, Seph bersumpah tidak akan berurusan dengan permainan anak-anak. Ia memilih duduk di depan perapian dan mengerjakan proposal pengembangan proyeknya.

Tapi Tifa yang menarik tangannya, menceburkan diri dalam perseteruan sengit itu.

"Bersiaplah melawan Sephiroth dan aku yang tidak terkalahkan!"

"Tunggu—"

Enam orang dewasa itu pun berlarian, menghujani dan dihujani salju. Pekikan gembira mereka hingar bingar mengisi alam yang memutih.

Bola mata merah Vincent mengikuti bekas tapakan kakinya di atas partikel air yang membeku. Kristal-kristal putih turun dengan deras, berusaha menghapus jejak kesenangan mereka. Ia tidak pantas—

"Vinny!"

Plok!

Kegemparan mereka pupus sesaat, karena sosok itu membatu.

"Gawat!" raung sang pelaku: Biggs Domino. "Tolong aku Dewa!"

"Kamu bicara apa, Biggs?" Seph muncul dari balik kubu saljunya. "Justru di situ terletak kesenangannya—"

Plok!

Rambut perak itu dinodai warna yang lebih terang. Kali ini pelakunya adalah Vincent. Pemuda itu tak dapat menyembunyikan seringai terhiburnya.

"Kalau sudah mengerti," gumam Seph, mengepalkan peluru bulat sempurna, "jangan diam saja!"

Lemparan bersemangat Sephiroth menginisiasi babak dua. Permainan itu berlanjut sampai perut mereka memanggil keenamnya kepada sarapan yang terabaikan. Mereka lupa ide bodoh siapa perang salju itu, tetapi tidak ada yang menyesalinya sedikitpun.

Sepertinya, dari antara mereka, Vincent-lah yang paling menikmati. Pemuda itu melupakan rencana pengunduran dirinya itu untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Musim dingin membuat hari mereka lebih pendek. Jam lima sore itu, keenam peserta _reality show Terrace House _menggenggam mug berisi coklat panas masing-masing, menonton berita.

_'Sebuah kebakaran terjadi di Sektor Tujuh Midgar, memakan bangunan Bank Suminaka. Kerugian diperkirakan mencapai...'_

"_What?!_ Gila, itu uangnya orang satu dunia, kan?!" serbu Biggs, beralih ke cup es krim vanilla favoritnya. Orang nyentrik itu bersikeras bahwa musim terbaik makan es kirm adalah musim salju. Mungkin kebanyakan meluncur di atas es, jadi kepalanya beku juga.

"Hah?!" kali ini Tifa yang tersentak.

"Uang segitu termasuk kecil dibandingkan kerusakan bangunannya. Uang dalam brankas tentu masih utuh. Untungnya teknologi brankas masa kini tahan api."

Tak ada yang memerhatikan penjelasan Yuffie. Semuanya memerhatikan sosok dalam gambar yang ditunjuk oleh Tifa.

Sosok itu membelakangi kamera dan agak kabur. Hanya rambut pirang yang mencuat di balik helm pemadam kebakarannya yang mencolok, dan mungkin itu yang dikenali Tifa.

"Cloud..." bisiknya, dipenuhi rasa rindu yang menyesakkan.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk tokyo tower and love30katrina atas saran dan komentar yang membangun!

#StayAtHome #StayCuciTangan


End file.
